till the edge of universe
by shunshines
Summary: mamori selalu memiliki banyak pilihan. bahkan di saat dunia sudah diambang kehancurannya, tetap melanjutkan hidup bersama hiruma meski harus mengorbankan fisik dan mentalnya dalam perang tanpa akhir, meninggalkan ketenangan yang disukainya, dan terus melangkah maju tanpa menoleh ke belakang itu sudah menjadi pilihan yang tidak pernah ia sesalkan. / future sci-fi hirumaXmamori.


Mamori tidak pernah merasakan keberatan dalam menunggu. Ia adalah orang yang masuk ke dalam golongan penyabar, jadi ia tidak keberatan jika disuruh untuk menunggu. Menunggu kereta yang datang terlambat, menunggu sahabatnya Ako beres dandan ketika di toilet, menunggu toko _creampuff_ kesayangannya untuk buka setelah tutup satu minggu penuh, ia tetap melakukannya dengan kelewat tenang.

Pengecualian datang di detik ini. Baru pertama kali dalam seumur hidupnya, Mamori benci menunggu. Mamori benci berada di dalam ketidakpastian ini.

Mamori benci ketika ia harus menunggu sosok setan yang sudah bersamanya lebih dari sepuluh tahun ini tersadar dari koma.

Iris _sapphire_-nya sejak tadi tetap kosong, menatap ke arah sosok Youichi Hiruma yang sedang tertidur tenang dengan kening dibalut perban, selang sebagai alat bantu pernapasan, dan infus yang menancap di tangan kirinya.

Sudah seminggu lamanya dan tidak ada perubahan yang berarti. Mamori menghela napas untuk yang kesekian juta kali. Tidak bohong semua anggota tubuhnya meronta untuk diistirahatkan.

"Youichi, kuharap kau tidak terbangun ketika aku tertidur. Ketahuilah aku sangat ingin melihat wajahmu ketika baru siuman akan seperti apa."

Gadis blasteran itu tertawa pahit. Demi menghibur dirinya sendiri, ia sengaja merangkai kalimat gurauan agar tidak terdengar cengeng. Ia tahu Hiruma tidak pernah suka, benci bahkan, menjadi lemah. Hal itu termasuk memiliki teman yang lemah. Hiruma tidak pernah suka itu. Dan Mamori selalu berusaha menjadi kuat di depan Hiruma.

"Cepatlah bangun, Youichi..."

Mamori memutuskan untuk keluar dari ruangan Hiruma, mencari sofa terdekat kemudian membanting tubuhnya. Dalam hitungan detik, ia bisa memastikan dirinya akan terlelap. Kedua _sapphire_-nya tertutup; ia tidur dengan melipat lengan dan posisi punggung agak sedikit tegak. Posisi tidurnya selama seminggu ke belakang agar memudahkannya untuk terjaga.

Di dunia yang semakin kacau ini, Mamori tidak ingin kehilangan siapa pun lagi. Orang-orang yang bisa dipercayanya kini hanya dalam hitungan jari, sedangkan sebagian dari mereka yang Mamori sangat cinta sepenuh hati sudah pergi ke alam baka. Sejak tragedi itu, tragedi yang memusnahkan hampir setengah umat manusia di Jepang, Mamori baru merasakan apa arti kesepian yang sesungguhnya.

Maka sekarang, di tengah perjuangannya dalam bertahan hidup dan memenangkan perang ini, Mamori hanya tidak ingin melewatkan satu detik pun dalam perkembangan kesehatan Hiruma, meskipun itu satu hal kecil yang tidak cukup berarti.

.

**.**

**.**

**"till the edge of universe"**

**eyeshield 21 belongs to r. inagaki and y. murata. I own only this story.**

**warnings: **OOC, post-apocalypse, scifi nyerempet supernatural jadi campur, might contains nonsenses tapi sesungguhnya dunia di ff ini adalah dunia bikinan author so...yea. timeline yang loncat-loncat. plotholes i think?

**additional(s):**

_italic: __flashback._

**_bold italic: someone's (or something?) speech_**

**—****shunshines**

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Anezaki."

"Hey, Akaba-_kun_. Ada apa?"

Lima jam sudah dilaluinya untuk beristirahat. Tadi, ia sudah tertidur lebih lama dari biasanya. Sekarang, Mamori sedang di dalam fase mengumpulkan nyawa. Meminum coklat hangat sambil membuat roti selai untuk mengganjal perutnya yang protes kelaparan. Ia baru saja menggigit roti ketika pria nyentrik berambut merah itu datang ke _pantry_.

"Fuh, aku mencium bau makanan," jawab Akaba singkat, sudut bibirnya terangkat sekilas. Mamori tertawa kecil sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bercanda."

"Ambil saja." masih cekikikan, Mamori menggeser piring berisi beberapa tumpuk roti selai buatannya. "Apa kau sudah makan, Akaba-_kun_? Kalau belum, kau wajib mengambil rotinya. Sekarang."

Pada akhirnya, Akaba menuruti perkataan Mamori, duduk di counter sambil mengambil satu roti dan langsung memakannya tanpa ba-bi-bu.

"Bagaimana Hiruma?"

Meskipun pertanyaan tadi adalah topik sensitif bagi seluruh penghuni markas ini, Akaba memang benar-benar menjadikannya pertanyaan, bukan sekadar basa-basi setelah selesai makan. Ia tahu, hafal di luar kepala, apapun yang menyangkut Hiruma akan selalu menjadi sensitif untuk Mamori.

Pertanyaan itu selalu dijawab dengan jawaban yang sama oleh Mamori. Akaba juga hafal jawaban ini di luar kepala. Dari mulai gestur tubuhnya; bahu merosot, raut wajah yang terlihat lebih murung, dan tatapan mata yang kosong. Lalu kata "begitulah" yang sangat-bukan-Mamori Anezaki keluar.

"Aku menemukan sesuatu."

Raut wajah Mamori masih tampak tidak tertarik, tapi tetap terbuka untuk menyimpan rasa penasaran dan antusias. "Apa?"

Akaba menghela napas. Ia tampak berpikir keras, terbukti dari keningnya yang berkerut. Lalu, ia berdiri dan memberi isyarat kepada Mamori untuk ikut. Akaba dan Mamori berpindah ruangan menuju ruang utama yang sangat besar dan luas. Ruangan inilah laboratorium utama dimana proyek terbesar yang mereka miliki, dikerjakan di sini. Hiruma banyak menghabiskan waktu di sini, jarang sekali pindah ruangan bahkan untuk tidur dan makan.

Portal waktu.

Gila? Memang. Dari semua kegilaan ini adalah dimana sesuatu yang selalu dicap mustahil oleh semua orang, bahkan seorang Mamori Anezaki sendiri, menjadi sebuah kenyataan yang dihadapi. Perang Dunia ke-3, _World War III_, mungkin? Mamori bukan seorang yang ahli di bidang ini. Hiruma, Akaba, dan segelintir orang yang melakukan penelitian ini berkata sesuatu tentang fisika kuantum, kecepatan cahaya, relativitas, subatomik, nanopartikel... apapun yang membuat Mamori sakit kepala. Ia ingat ketika pertama kalinya lab ini dibentuk dengan tim berisi para penyintas tragedi itu, ia tidak berhenti mengoceh tentang betapa tidak masuk akalnya dunia dan Hiruma dengan 'sabar' membiarkannya mengeluh. Lalu, setan itu menjelaskan mengenai fisika aneh abstrak ini dan jujur saja, sampai detik ini pun Mamori masih merasa dunia memang sudah semakin gila.

* * *

.

_"Apa tidak ada cara lain bagimu__—__dan Clifford__—__selain melakukan...hal mustahil ini? Like, really?"_

_Mamori sungguh berharap Hiruma sedang bercanda. Di tengah kondisi Jepang yang sangat kacau, ia akan tetap memaafkan Hiruma jika mantan kapten Devil Bats itu hanya bergurau mengenai rencananya bersama Clifford d'Lewis. Ah, mengenai pria itu, pria berhidung mancung itu masih setia berada di kursinya. Tapi, ekspresi keduanya sama-sama serius. Rasanya gatal tangan Mamori ingin menampar dua orang paling rasional yang pernah dikenalnya di muka bumi, kini merencanakan sesuatu yang bahkan hampir terdengar seperti dongeng anak kecil._

_"Tidak ada, Manajer Sialan."_

_Sorot mata itu, Mamori tidak pernah melihatnya seumur-umur ia berada di sisi Hiruma. Sorot mata putus asa yang dimana benar-benar tidak ada harapan lagi tersisipkan di sana. Kosong. Begitu pula dengan Clifford. Satu-satunya orang yang pernah membuat seorang Youichi Hiruma mundur dalam permainan poker ketika malam sebelum Final World Cup bertahun-tahun yang lalu, orang yang terkenal dengan berjuta rencana tak terduga itu bahkan tidak bergeming._

_Untuk pertama kalinya, Mamori Anezaki merasakan ketakutan paling mengerikan seperti ini._

_"Ini memang gila. Dan mari kita akui ini memang sudah lebih dari gila. Tapi hanya ini cara yang bisa dilakukan." Clifford akhirnya angkat bicara, membuat Mamori semakin ingin menolak tapi tak sanggup. "Si brengsek itu memegang semua kendali di Amerika. Terakhir kalinya aku mencoba merusak sistem keamanannya..."_

_Mamori mengernyitkan kening, menahan napas ketika Clifford memperlihatkan lengannya yang dibalut berlapis-lapis perban. Lengannya tak lagi utuh, sudah diamputasi. Mamori tidak ingin tahu kronologi sebenarnya dari hilang hampir separuh tangan Clifford._

_"Satu hal yang bisa kita lakukan adalah menembus dimensi keempat.__ Dan dimensi-dimensi di atasnya.__ Perjalanan waktu. Kembali di waktu yang ditentukan dan mencegah kiamat ini terjadi."_

_Tidak ada seringai setan dan kilat licik dari kedua mata Youichi Hiruma._

_"Apapun risikonya. Atau kita semua akan benar-benar mati."_

* * *

.

"Tadi Clifford dan Takami menemukan sesuatu."

Mamori mengerjapkan mata. Sekelebat bayangan dan pembicaraan hampir setahun yang lalu itu hilang, mengembalikannya ke masa sekarang. "Ya? Apa itu, Akaba-_kun_?"

"Gerbang dimensi enam telah terbuka."

Baik Mamori maupun Akaba menoleh ke asal suara. Takami beranjak dari komputer rumitnya, berbagai macam hologram berisikan angka-angka rumit yang berjajar rapi, gambar berbagai rancangan prototype, dan entah-apa-lagi-Mamori-tidak-ingin-mengerti-lebih-dalam, berjalan menghampiri keduanya. Sementara Clifford masih diam di tempatnya, terpaku pada salah satu layar hologram, tampak berpikir dengan wajah datarnya. "Portal waktu telah terbuka."

"_Does it work_?" tanya Mamori langsung. Ia tidak bisa menahan rasa penasaran, sekaligus membuktikan kesangsiannya dalam proyek menciptakan mesin waktu ini. Meskipun begitu, sekarang ia malah berharap sedikit lebih banyak kepada lelucon ini.

Takami menggelengkan kepala, membuat Mamori merasakan bahunya turun. "_Not yet._ Kami belum bisa menyimpulkannya sebelum ada orang yang benar-benar melewati portal itu."

"Lantas, dari mana kautahu bahwa mesin ini sudah berfungsi?" Mamori mengerutkan kening. Di dunia yang semakin maju teknologinya ini, ia merasa sangat bodoh. Entah apa itu dirinya yang sebenarnya masih waras dan orang lain gila, atau dirinya memang secara sederhana, bodoh.

"Hanya berdasarkan perhitungan yang sudah kami buat, Anezaki. Dimensi empat telah berhasil dilampaui. Untuk bisa menjelajah waktu, minimal kita menguasai dimensi enam." kali ini, Akaba angkat bicara. Mantan Eyeshield 21 Kanto itu menunjuk salah satu layar hologram yang menunjukan berbagai deret koordinat. "Fuh, secara komputer; ya, ini berhasil. Kita berhasil mencapai dimensi enam."

Mamori, Akaba, dan Takami menatap portal waktu berukuran cukup besar itu yang berada di tengah ruangan. Berdasarkan perhitungan komputasi, dimensi keenam telah resmi ditembus. Tiga level di atas dimensi dimana manusia hidup sekarang—dimensi tiga alias dimensi ruang. Secara teori, dimensi empat adalah dimensi waktu yang memiliki dasar teori relativitas umum sebagai pembuktian dari para ilmuwan angkatan Einstein. Dimensi lima dan enam adalah dimensi yang mulai terasa ajaib. Dimensi dimana manusia bisa membandingkan dan menentukan kedudukan dan keadaan dunia-dunia lain yang mungkin ada di luar dunia yang kini ditinggali. Bisa dibilang dunia paralel. Menurut teori, jika dimensi lima dan enam ini dikuasai, menjelajahi waktu dan mengubah masa depan akan sangat mungkin.

Setidaknya itu yang dikatakan Hiruma panjang lebar ketika ia berusaha menjelaskannya kepada Mamori yang ketika itu masih menganggap ide ini hanyalah omong kosong.

Detik ini, di tangan pihak Jepang, misteri dimensi-dimensi ini mulai terpecahkan satu per satu dengan lahirnya mesin portal waktu.

Ketiganya diam, namun ada sebuah pemikiran yang ketiganya sama-sama rasakan tanpa harus diungkapkan dalam kata-kata. Puas. Lega. Secercah harapan muncul di tengah perhitungan yang mendekati mustahil.

Namun, seperti kata Hiruma, selama masih ada kesempatan, meskipun hanya 0,0000001%, apapun akan dilakukannya.

Dan sekarang mereka hampir berhasil. Setidaknya, meskipun sang kapten sedang terbaring tak sadarkan diri, mereka hampir mewujudkan ide seorang Youichi Hiruma dengan bantuan Clifford D'Lewis.

"_To make this thing really works_..." kali ini Clifford membuka suara. Ia berjalan menghampiri ketiga rekannya. "Sekarang, tinggal menentukan siapa yang menjadi kelinci percobaan ke dalam portal—"

"Aku."

"Apa?"

Mamori tampak tidak terganggu dengan tatapan tidak percaya dari kedua temannya, minus Clifford karena ia masih setia dengan _pokerface_ andalannya. Akaba dan Takami menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sudah jelas bisa ia baca, mengisyaratkan untuk mundur.

"Apa kau yakin, Anezaki?" tanya Takami sambil membenarkan kacamatanya. Ada nada khawatir terselip dalam kalimatnya. "Aku hanya tak ingin diamuk oleh bocah itu jika ia bangun ketika kau pergi."

"Hanya uji coba, kan?" Mamori balas bertanya. "Jangan khawatir, Takami-_kun_. Aku bisa menangani Hiruma nanti."

"Akan lebih berisiko jika aku, Takami, atau Akaba yang masuk," tambah Clifford. Lekaki berhidung mancung itu kembali berjalan ke tempat kerjanya. "Yang sangat mengetahui cara kerja mesin ini adalah kami. Tidak ada salahnya membiarkan Anezaki masuk."

"Fuh." Akaba mengangguk. Di mata Mamori, persetujuan dari Hayato Akaba adalah hal yang paling penting, kedua setelah Hiruma. Akaba adalah sahabat terdekatnya, tentu saja ia mengharapkan sebuah dukungan dari sahabatnya untuk melakukan sesuatu. Ia tidak ingin banyak berdebat. Hidup di ujung tanduk membuatnya, bahkan semua orang, memilih untuk ada di jalan damai. "Baiklah. Akan kupersiapkan sesuatu untukmu sebelumnya."

Mamori tersenyum. Sudah lama ia tidak merasa tersenyum tulus seperti saat ini.

"_Arigatou, Akaba-kun_."

* * *

.

Mamori melangkahkan kakinya lebih dekat ke arah portal waktu. Portal waktu itu sudah nyaris sempurna. Dan kini, semua ada di tangannya. Kelanjutan mesin ini ada padanya.

Ia sudah memakai kostum khusus—yang warnanya mengingatkan Mamori akan _jersey _kebanggaan Deimon Devil Bats—untuk menembus ruang waktu yang sudah didesain oleh Akaba. Dilengkapi dengan arloji hitam di pergelangan tangan kanannya guna menyamakan waktu di dunia nyata dan di dunia dalam portal waktu. Jika disentuh, arloji itu akan membawa kembali dirinya ke masa kini.

Mamori masih tidak menyangka ia benar-benar melakukan sesuatu yang menurutnya adalah lelucon.

"_You look good on that suit_."

Suara yang familiar itu membuat Mamori refleks membalikkan badan. Bukan, itu bukan suara Hiruma. Tapi, mendengar suara ini membuatnya lega dan juga senang. "Yamato-_kun_!"

Sang empunya suara, Takeru Yamato, sudah berdiri di samping Akaba, memasang senyum 1000 _watt_ khasnya. Yamato adalah salah satu dari penyintas tragedi Jepang yang ikut tergabung dalam sebuah kelompok besar di bawah komando Hiruma ini. Ia memang tidak bertugas dalam hal perkomputeran, permesinan, atau apapun yang merumitkan otak seperti yang dilakukan Akaba, Clifford, dan Takami. Namun ia memegang tugas penting sebagai mata-mata di luar sana bersama dengan tim khususnya. Dan kini, pemilik gelar Eyeshield 21 asli itu baru kembali setelah tiga hari melakukan pengintaian terhadap antek asing yang terdeteksi mendarat di Jepang.

"Selamat berjuang, Mamori-_san_," ujar Yamato dengan nada tak terbantahkan khas miliknya. "Kau bisa, dan itu absolut!"

"_Remember_. Waktu di sini tidak berlaku di sana. Aku sudah menetapkan lima detik di sini dan kau akan kembali." Clifford menjelaskan kembali sementara Takami sudah duduk di hadapan komputernya. "_Understand_?"

"_Absolute__ly_."

Mamori mengangguk yakin. Ia tidak pernah merasakan gemuruh semangat seperti ini di dadanya dalam waktu yang sangat lama. Portal waktu sudah diaktifkan. Cahaya yang terang menyerang pengelihatan Mamori, membuatnya menyipitkan mata. Ia tidak tahu akan pergi kemana setelah ia melangkahkan kaki melewati portal ini. Tidak ada yang tahu, begitu pula Akaba, Clifford atau Takami.

Demi Youichi Hiruma.

Dan demi masa depan manusia.

Mamori melangkahkan kakinya, membiarkan badannya diserap secara abstrak. Dipecah, dikembalikan kepada ukuran molekul-molekul penyusun tubuh. Kemudian semakin mengecil dan Mamori yang sekarang hanyalah pecahan dari sekumpulan atom-atom penyusun tubuhnya. Sangat nano seperti partikel. Ini... aneh. Terlalu menakutkan.

Tapi ia yakin. Ini akan berhasil. Hasil kerja keras kawan-kawannya tidak akan sia-sia.

Mamori seperti berada di alam mimpi. Terlalu abstrak untuk dijelaskan. Ia bahkan tidak bisa memastikan visualisasi macam apa yang tengah dilaluinya saat ini. Yang ia tahu hanyalah lubang hitam yang terus menyerap dirinya, partikel penyusun Mamori Anezaki, mengantarnya ke dalam dunia antah berantah.

Lalu, tiba-tiba cahaya yang sama menyilaukannya kembali muncul. Mamori memejamkan mata. Kali ini sinarnya lebih kuat dari sebelumnya. Seperti menatap langsung ke arah matahari di siang hari.

Sinar itu hilang lagi. Mamori membuka mata, dan pemandangan pertama yang ia lihat membuatnya melangkah mundur sampai jatuh tersungkur karena kakinya sendiri.

"Ini... tidak mungkin..."

Ia berada di pekarangan rumahnya. Mamori buru-buru bangkit dan berlari meraih pintu rumah, mendapati pintu tidak terkunci dan tanpa ragu ia langsung merangsek masuk.

_Sapphire_-nya menelusuri setiap barang yang ada di ruang tamu. Foto dirinya bersama kedua orangtuanya dari bayi sampai lulus kuliah, foto pernikahan Tateo dan Mami, juga ada berbagai koleksi rajutan hasil karya Mami yang selalu terpajang di sana. Mamori langsung meraih salah satu rajutan ibunya, sebuah sapu tangan berwarna hijau muda. Ia ingat sekali bahwa ia sering membawa benda ini ke sekolah.

Mantan manajer Deimon Devil Bats itu pun kembali melangkah ke arah dapur. Mami menghabiskan banyak waktunya di dapur. Jika benar ini adalah perjalanan waktu, ia ingin sekali melihat sang ibu sekarang. Ibunya yang turut menjadi korban di masa depan... ibunya yang tidak pernah ia ketahui keberadaannya bahkan jasadnya sekalipun...

"_Kaa-san_? _Kaa-san_! _Kaa-san_, kau dimana?" panggil Mamori setengah berteriak. Ia ingin melihat ibunya sebelum lima detik di dunia nyatanya habis. Setidaknya... ini menjadi bukti kuat bahwa portal waktu benar-benar berfungsi.

"Ada apa, Mamo? _Kaa-san_ dari tadi di sini kok!"

Degup jantung Mamori absen satu ketukan.

Ini nyata. Ia benar-benar ada di masa lalu.

"_Kaa-san_—"

Belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Mamori merasa tubuhnya kembali terhisap ke dalam lubang dan ia terpecah menjadi atom-atom penyusun tubuhnya, lagi.

Mami Anezaki melangkah ke dapur dengan sedikit tergopoh-gopoh. Kemudian raut wajah wanita berparas rupawan yang sudah menuju dimakan usia itu menjadi berkerut, bingung. "Mamo? Kemana anak itu? Baru kutinggal ke toilet sebentar saja seperti ditinggal sendirian di hutan."

* * *

.

Akaba, Clifford, Takami, dan Yamato menatap portal waktu itu dengan penuh arti. Ini sudah detik keempat dan seharusnya, detik berikutnya Mamori akan kembali.

"_Be ready_..." bisik Takami, dalam hatinya sungguh berharap akan keajaiban yang dinantikan ini. Ia melirik ke arah layar yang menampilkan angka sudah memasuki detik keempat dan sekian milisekon.

_Tik_. Lima detik.

Dan benar saja. Sosok Mamori sudah berdiri kembali di depan portal waktu. Sontak, Akaba dan Yamato langsung menghampirinya yang terlihat masih syok.

"Ini sungguhan." Mamori menatap Akaba dan Yamato bergantian, kemudian menatap Clifford dan Takami yang masih berada di belakang komputernya. "Ini semua nyata. Portal waktu ini benar-benar bekerja."

* * *

.

_**Portal waktu sudah teraktivasi.**_

_**Dimensi kelima dan keenam sudah berhasil ditemukan oleh manusia.**_

_**Satu rahasia alam yang tidak diketahui oleh manusia pemegang ilmu eksak, dalam dunia tempat kita hidup ini, kita tidak pernah hidup sendirian. Sejak awal alam semesta tercipta, bukan kita yang menciptakan peradaban baru. Peradaban manusia sudah ada jauh sebelum ini. Jika dunia ini mengenal Teori Ledakan Besar, di belahan dunia lain mungkin ada teori lain yang jauh berbeda. Bahkan temuan-temuan hukum alam berdasarkan ilmu fisika di dunia ini tidak akan berlaku di dunia lain. Sekali lagi, kita tidak menciptakan peradaban baru. Kita hanya terpisahkan oleh suatu sekat bernama frekuensi.**_

_**Ibaratnya jika kau memiliki channel TV yang sedang tayang dalam frekuensi sekian, bukan berarti tidak ada channel TV lain yang sedang tayang. Jika kaupindahkan channel-mu, kaupindahkan frekuensi itu, maka stasiun TV lain pun bisa kautonton. Bukan channel TV lain tidak ada, melainkan frekuensi dua channel itu memang berbeda. Dan kau hanya bisa menontonnya jika kau berada di frekuensi yang sama.**_

_**Begitu pula dengan dunia ini. Kau tidak bisa melihat dunia-dunia lain yang mungkin ada karena frekuensimu dengan dunia itu terlalu berbeda. Sekarang, kau sudah menemukan frekuensi yang tepat untuk menembus dunia itu, ditandai dengan terbukanya gerbang dimensi kelima. Bahkan kau bisa berpindah sesuka hati karena dimensi keenam pun sudah terkuasai.**_

_**Tapi akal manusia tidak akan bisa memahami alam ini seutuhnya.**_

_**Alam ini misterius. Alam juga sangat mencintai keseimbangan. Kita diciptakan dengan akal dan perasaan. Jika akal mengalahkan perasaan, tidak akan ada rasa kemanusiaan. Jika perasaan mengalahkan akal, semua manusia akan idiot. Untuk itu, spiritual datang sebagai penyeimbang.**_

_**Jika teknologi pada zamanmu ini mumpuni, tidak ada kesulitan bagimu untuk menemukan tingkatan dimensi yang lebih atas. Dimensi tujuh, delapan, sembilan. Bahkan sepuluh.**_

_**Mungkin menurutmu, dimensi enam ini sudah sangat memuaskan. Namun ketahuilah, dimensi selanjutnya adalah dimana hidupmu akan sempurna. Memiliki awal yang berbeda dan akhir yang bisa kautentukan sendiri. Singkatnya, kau punya otoritas untuk menjadi siapa atau apa saja.**_

_**Kau punya potensi. Dan kau bisa mengubah hidup orang yang paling kaucintai saat ini.**_

* * *

.

Mamori membuka matanya. Ia kembali memejamkan mata, mengatur napasnya yang acak-acakan, lalu bangkit dari tidurnya. Tubuhnya berkeringat. Ia bersyukur yang tadi hanya mimpi, tapi entah kenapa terasa sangat nyata.

Ia tidak tahu suara siapa tadi. Ia tidak tahu siapa yang berbicara dengannya. Ia bahkan tidak ingat apapun yang mungkin ada keterkaitan dengan perjalanannya menembus ruang dan waktu beberapa jam yang lalu.

Bahkan tadi bukan sebuah suara. Mamori tidak mendengar. Mamori hanya merasakannya tiba-tiba menyusup masuk ke dalam sel otaknya begitu saja, tanpa ada perantara dari saraf-saraf transportasi inderanya.

Mantan manajer Saikyoudai Wizards itu beringsut mendekati sang kapten yang masih dalam kondisi yang sama. Mamori memang selalu tidur di kamar Hiruma yang sudah layaknya kamar rawat inap rumah sakit sejak lelaki itu koma. Mengingat ia sangat keras kepala untuk selalu menjadi yang pertama mengetahui perkembangan Hiruma selama tak sadarkan diri. Dan juga menjadi orang pertama yang menjaganya hampir sepanjang waktu.

"Youichi, jika benar memang ada dunia lain di luar sana, jauh lebih baik, jauh lebih bersahabat, setidaknya dari dunia kita sekarang..." sang malaikat berbisik lembut. Jemari lentiknya menyisir rambut pirang sang setan dengan lembut. "Apa kau akan bersedia ikut denganku?"

Meski benar hanya mimpi, Mamori tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya. Memikirkan tentang kemungkinan gerbang realita yang bisa mengantarkannya ke dunia lain. Ke dunia yang ia inginkan. Sekarang ia ikut gila bersama kawan-kawannya. Tapi sekarang juga ia tidak peduli.

Tak sadar, tetes air mata lolos dan meleleh mengalir di pipinya. Ia sudah terlampau jarang menangis. Setelah sekian lama, setelah mendapati Hiruma kembali dari misinya bersama tim Yamato dengan kondisi sekarat, Mamori kembali menangis.

Hiruma adalah pemimpin dari tim ini, para penyintas yang berusaha menegakkan keadilan dengan melawan pihak yang sudah menghancurkan mereka duluan. Kelompok ini adalah orang-orang yang tersisa semenjak tragedi Jepang delapan tahun silam.

Amerika sedang digoyahkan oleh kelompok orang yang ingin mengambil alih kekuasaan pemerintah dan memegang kendali atas semua negara di dunia. Mereka tahu benar bahwa kala itu, Jepang adalah salah satu negara yang memiliki aset penting. Youichi Hiruma adalah aset yang mereka maksud. Bukan tidak mungkin seorang Hiruma akan membangun pabrik senjata atau bahkan nuklir di Jepang. Dengan otak cemerlang yang dimilikinya, serta kekuasaannya dalam pemerintahan Jepang, cukup membuat Amerika yang kala itu sudah digoyahkan merasa terancam. Mereka berencana melakukan pertemuan resmi dengan Hiruma dan di waktu yang sama mereka akan menghancurkan Jepang dengan penemuan teknologi terbaru mereka, pengatur gelombang frekuensi aktif tinggi. Dengan memantulkan gelombang berfrekuensi tinggi ke langit, mereka dapat melakukan hal ekstrim terhadap alam. Mengubah iklim dan bahkan menciptakan bencana besar seperti tsunami. Mengetahui bahwa Jepang adalah negara yang sangat potensial terkena tsunami, maka hal itulah yang dilakukan Amerika kepada Jepang.

Clifford adalah orang yang terlampau berjasa pasca peristiwa ini. Ia adalah orang yang berhasil menyusup ke dalam organisasi ini dan menjadi agen ganda. Ia membatalkan penerbangan Hiruma ke Amerika agar Hiruma tetap berada di Jepang. Ketika itu, ia mengabarkan tentang Hiruma yang masih ada di Jepang di waktu yang terlambat. Alat itu sudah diaktifkan, namun segera dihentikan ketika sampai kabar tentang keberadaan Youichi Hiruma.

Dengan hanya sekali pengaktifan dengan pengaturan frekuensi paling rendah dalam skalanya, setengah dari Jepang sudah luluh lantak. Ini pula yang menyebabkan Jepang kehilangan setengah dari populasinya. Dan beberapa orang dari setengah lagi yang tersisa adalah tim yang dipimpin Hiruma kali ini. Tim penyintas atau _Survived Squad_, ide dari sebuah bercandaan garing Hiruma dalam menamakan timnya. Tentu saja tidak diiyakan oleh para anggotanya sendiri. Mereka tidak butuh nama. Bahkan sebuah identitas pun sangat tidak dibutuhkan dalam keadaan genting seperti ini. Akibat bencana ini, banyak antek asing yang berada di kawasan Jepang, entah sebagai relawan atau mata-mata. Untuk membedakan mana yang baik dan yang jahat itulah mengapa ada tim terpisah Yamato sebagai garda terdepan dari tim inti untuk memantau wilayah luar markas. Sisanya diam untuk menjaga markas yang tersembunyi ini. Terima kasih kepada Tuan Youichi Hiruma yang selama ini memiliki _investasi _ajaib berupa bangunan dan lahan tersembunyi ini yang dapat menjadi cahaya penerang di kegelapan mereka sekarang.

Misi utama mereka adalah menghentikan pihak Amerika dalam menghancurkan negara-negara sebagai politik mendapatkan kekuasaan. Sayangnya, dari sejuta cara yang sudah dilakukan, tidak ada cara yang mendekati berhasil. Sampai pada tahap Clifford kehilangan tangannya, Hiruma berdiam diri.

Dari sanalah ide mengenai mesin waktu muncul. Jepang bisa berkelana ke masa lalu, kemudian mengambil apapun yang berhubungan dengan alat berbahaya itu, kemudian mencegahnya terjadi.

Mamori menghela napas panjang. Separuh hidupnya terenggut begitu saja oleh oknum tidak bertanggung jawab yang menginginkan kekuasaan. Ia kehilangan ayah dan ibunya, saudara, teman-teman, dan kerabatnya. Bahkan sampai saat ini ia tidak menemukan kawan-kawan Devil Bats selain Hiruma. Ako dan Sara—dua sahabatnya—dan teman-teman semasa kuliahnya di Saikyoudai juga menghilang. Tim Nasional _American Football _Jepang hanya tersisa mereka. Bahkan Sena sekalipun... Mamori menangis semakin deras.

Ia tidak menginginkan hidup ini.

Ia tidak ingin hanya memutar waktu.

Ia ingin dunia baru. Kenyataan baru. Situasi dan kondisi yang baru.

Ia ingin hidup baru.

* * *

.

_**Dia tidak akan bangun lagi.**_

_**Youichi Hiruma tidak akan pernah bangun dari tidur panjangnya lagi. Di duniamu.**_

_**Kecuali jika kau mau mencari dunia dimana kalian akan hidup bahagia, dan dia akan tetap hidup di dunia itu.**_

_**Dengan pergi mencari dunia yang kauinginkan, kau telah menyelamatkan orang yang paling kaucinta sekarang, bukan?**_

* * *

.

Mamori tersentak setelah kesadaran membawanya kembali ke alam nyata. Keringat dingin membanjiri seluruh badannya dan napasnya terengah-engah. Mimpi itu kembali.

Mamori duduk di tepi kasurnya, mencengkram rambutnya sambil menundukkan kepala. Ia memejamkan mata erat, berusaha menghilangkan memori tentang suara asing misterius itu dari ingatannya. Ia tidak mau ingat, tapi rasanya suara ini terus muncul dari suatu tempat yang pernah ia singgahi.

_Jamais vu. _

Kata yang bisa Mamori ungkapkan untuk mendeskripsikan kondisi pikirannya sekarang. Ia seharusnya pernah ada di tempat itu, tapi tidak ada satu pun ingatan mengenai tempat itu. Ia bahkan tidak tahu gambaran tempat tersebut, tapi yang jelas dan tidak terbantahkan adalah fakta bahwa Mamori Anezaki pernah berada di sana.

Dan suara yang selalu memenuhi mimpinya berasal dari tempat itu.

Suara siapa, Mamori tidak tahu. Ini terlalu abstrak. Otaknya yang selalu terplot untuk berpikir sistematis kelelahan dalam memproses informasi karena ya, ini **terlalu abstrak**. Seberapa keras Mamori melakukan identifikasi atas apa yang sedang terjadi di otaknya, hasilnya nihil. Sangat nihil sampai rasanya ia ingin menangis.

Suara itu terus berbicara mengenai dunia baru. Youichi Hiruma tidak akan bangun lagi. Pindah dunia. Mencari dunia baru. Semuanya jelas tidak masuk akal. Bahkan seumur hidupnya, Mamori tidak pernah menemukan sesuatu yang level kemustahilannya setinggi ini. Terlalu gila, terlalu tidak masuk akal, ia tidak akan kaget jika dalam waktu dekat ia butuh dokter jiwa.

Dan pada akhirnya, Mamori pun menangis.

Karena mau seberapa tidak masuk akalnya pikiran ini, Youichi Hiruma selalu menjadi titik kelemahannya.

"Youichi…."

* * *

.

_"Kenapa kita harus melakukan ini, sih?"_

_"Keh, dasar bodoh. Jika musuh menyerang kau hanya akan menyerahkan diri begitu saja? Jangan jadi pengecut, Manajer Sialan!"_

_"Mou, Hiruma-kun!" Mamori menggembungkan pipinya. Sejak ia harus hidup bersama setan ini selama 24 jam dalam sehari dan tujuh hari dalam seminggu, ia harus berlapang dada setiap Hiruma mengejeknya dengan berbagai macam kalimat variatif. Termasuk yang sekarang. "Aku harus melawanmu? Jangan gila, Hiruma-kun! Tentu saja kau yang menang!"_

_"Kau tidak akan tahu musuh di luar sana bentuknya seperti apa, yang harus kau ketahui bahwa kau harus melawan dan mengalahkannya, Manajer Bodoh Sialan. Atau setidaknya kau melarikan diri, apa itu susah masuk ke pemahamanmu__,__ heh?"_

_Sambutan Hiruma sebagai pembukaan pelatihan martial arts masih mengukirkan rasa dongkol di hati Mamori bahkan setelah berkali-kali latihan._

_"Astaga, Hiruma-kun! Kaupikir aku manusia sakti?" sentak Mamori setelah dikalahkan secara telak oleh Hiruma.__ Pada satu hari latihan itu, Hiruma memberikannya pop quiz praktik bertarung.__ Kini, ia tersungkur karena berusaha menangkis dan menghindar namun karena gerakan Hiruma lebih cepat, ia hilang keseimbangan dan terjatuh. "Berikan aku waktu untuk belajar!"_

_"Keh, waktu yang kemarin-kemarin kaugunakan untuk apa, Manajer Sialan?" balas Hiruma sambil mengulurkan tangannya kepada Mamori. "Sudah terjatuh pun kau butuh tangan untuk berdiri? Kekekeke! Manja!"_

_"Mouuu!" Mamori menggembungkan pipinya dan menyentakkan tangan Hiruma yang terulur di depan muka, menolak untuk dibantu berdiri. "Kau sendiri yang menawarkan bantuan untukku tapi kau juga yang bilang aku manja!"_

_Hiruma menyeringai. "Nah tuh, kautahu sendiri. KEKEKEKE!" _

_Mamori berusaha keras menghadiahi setan itu dengan tatapan paling judes yang ia miliki._

* * *

_._

"Jadi, apa rencanamu setelah ini?"

Ruangan yang tidak terlalu besar itu terasa padat dengan kehadiran orang-orang dalam formasi lengkap. Pagi hari, Akaba di bawah komando Clifford mengumpulkan semua anggota organisasi ini untuk menghadiri rapat. Ini adalah sebuah rapat besar, dihadiri oleh jumlah orang yang kecil. Sudah termasuk anggota tim Yamato yang juga ikut berkumpul di ruangan ini; Taka Honjou, Shun Kakei, dan satu wanita lagi di organisasi tersebut, Maki Shibuya. Mamori dulu tidak terlalu tahu mengenai mantan manajer Kyoshin Poseidon itu, namun sekarang mereka sudah seperti sepasang saudara kembar senasib sepenanggungan. Meskipun Maki sangat jarang berada di markas karena harus merantau bersama Yamato. Akaba dulu adalah bagian dari tim tersebut, namun kemampuan dan bidang yang ditekuninya dulu saat kuliah, elektronika, membuatnya sangat dibutuhkan untuk bekerja di laboratorium bersama Hiruma, Clifford, dan Takami. Takami sendiri adalah seorang dokter. Ia yang menangani Hiruma saat ini, dan siapapun orang-orang yang terluka pasca misi. Lelaki itu turut membantu dalam proses pengerjaan portal waktu, terima kasih kepada otak cemerlangnya jadi Clifford tidak kewalahan mengerjakannya sendirian.

Clifford, sang pemegang kekuasaan tertinggi selama Hiruma koma, tampak berpikir sambil memainkan pulpennya. Pertanyaan Yamato masih belum digubris, tapi tidak ada satu pun yang ingin memaksa. Takami yang berdiri tepat di sebelah hologram berdehem, seperti memang gilirannya untuk berbicara.

"Kurasa kalian harus menyamakan persepsi mengenai portal waktu ini," ujarnya dengan nada sangat serius. "Ini adalah portal waktu yang bisa mengirimmu ke masa lalu, tapi tidak ke masa depan setelah hari ini. Masa depan adalah masa kini, dunia yang kita jalani sampai detik ini."

"Fuh, bisa dikatakan jika kita menggunakannya hari ini, kita tidak akan bisa pergi ke masa depan 'besok'. Masa depan versi portal tersebut adalah hari ini." Akaba menambahi sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke semua orang yang berada di dalam ruangan, memastikan bahwa mereka paham. Sesuai harapan, semuanya mengangguk mengerti. "Pada intinya, kita tidak bisa meramal apa yang akan terjadi besok."

Takami mengangguk menyetujui pemaparan Akaba sebelum kembali memulai lagi. "Hal terpenting dari perjalanan ini adalah, apa yang terjadi di masa lalu tidak akan berpengaruh terhadap masa depan di dunia ini. Dengan kata lain, kita tidak bisa mengubah masa lalu. Namun, masa lalu yang sudah berubah akan menciptakan realita baru di luar dunia yang sekarang kita hidup."

"Kalau begitu, jika kita menggagalkan Amerika dalam misinya di masa lalu, di masa kini tidak ada pengaruh apa-apa, dan kondisi kita akan sama saja?" kali ini, Mamori membuka suara. "Dan di realita lain seperti kata Takami tadi, mungkin kita akan selamat, begitu?"

"Kemungkinan besar, ya." Clifford mengeluarkan suaranya setelah sejak tadi tenggelam dalam pikiran sendiri. "Dan kita tidak tahu persis realita apa yang akan tercipta setelah kita mengubah masa lalu."

"Kita tidak bisa mengubah masa lalu untuk mengubah masa kini. Perubahan apapun yang terjadi di masa lalu tidak akan berpengaruh kepada kita di masa kini. Meski begitu, perbuatan kita akan menciptakan suatu realita baru yang masih belum bisa dipastikan." Taka yang dari tadi mencatat poin-poin penjelasan Takami, Akaba, dan Clifford di buku kecilnya kini angkat bicara. "Dengan begitu, kita bisa berasumsi bahwa kita bisa mengambil sesuatu di masa lalu dan dijadikan senjata di masa kini."

"Benar." Dengan dan tegas, Clifford menjawab. Ia mulai menyentuh hologram, menampilkan beberapa foto dan informasi dari suatu alat kontrol. "Dan itulah rencanaku dan Hiruma sejak awal ide portal ini diciptakan. Kita akan mengambil alat kendali pemancar frekuensi tersebut di masa lalu, membawanya ke masa kini, dan kita bisa mengendalikan pemancar tersebut dari sini untuk menggertak Amerika."

"Menarik," ujar Yamato sambil mengangguk. "Hanya dengan cara ini kita bisa berperang secara seimbang."

"_That's why we told you, time machine is the answer_," balas Clifford sambil memperbesar foto dan tulisan di hologram. "Tujuan kita, tahun 2025. Empat tahun ke belakang dari sekarang. Alat ini disimpan di dua tempat berbeda. Satu diamankan di kantor pusat, dimana aku bekerja sebagai agen ganda kala itu. Satu lagi berada di _research laboratory _di Alaska."

"Kalau begitu, ada dua tim yang pergi, dengan tim Clifford yang akan ke pergi ke kantor." Kakei ikut menyumbangkan pemikirannya, disambut oleh anggukan Yamato dan Clifford. "Tapi, siapa yang akan menjaga Hiruma-_san_ di sini? Bukan tidak mungkin markas ini diserang satu detik setelah kita pergi."

"Aku saja."

Mamori langsung beranjak dari kursinya, dihadiahi dengan berpasang-pasang mata menatapnya dengan pandangan berbeda-beda. Ia tersenyum, mengetahui pasti apa yang ada di pikiran kawan-kawannya itu. "Aku bisa menjaga Hiruma dan serangan apapun di sini. Aku juga sudah mengetahui cara mengembalikan kalian secara paksa melalu portal itu, jika sesuatu yang benar-benar buruk terjadi."

"Kau yakin, Mamori-_chan_?" Maki meraih tangan Mamori sambil menatapnya dengan pandangan khawatir. Sekuat apapun Mamori, bahkan lebih kuat daripada dirinya yang sudah terlatih dengan bergulat bersama musuh-musuh yang dihadapi selama menjalankan misi di luar sana, tetap saja Mamori adalah seorang perempuan. "Kau terlalu banyak mengorbankan dirimu sejak kemarin."

"Ini bukan pengorbanan, Maki-_chan_." Mamori menggelengkan kepala, menampilkan senyum malaikatnya. Senyum untuk mengatakan bahwa dia baik-baik saja. "Aku hanya ingin berguna bagi kalian."

"Baik diam di sini maupun ikut pergi, sama saja berbahaya," tambah Yamato, menatap Mamori dan Clifford bergantian. "Kau yakin, Mamori-_san_?"

"Biar Anezaki yang menjaga di sini." Clifford angkat bicara. Hologram dinonaktifkan dan lelaki berambut pirang itu sudah akan beranjak ke luar ruangan. "Pastikan sekali lagi bagaimana mengoperasikan portal untuk mengembalikan kita secara paksa."

Komandan sudah berbicara. Tidak ada yang berniat menentang lagi, sekalipun itu Akaba yang hanya menatap Mamori dengan penuh arti. Namun, rasa percayanya terhadap wanita itu mengalahkan rasa khawatirnya ketika ia dan rekannya yang lain akan pergi meninggalkan Mamori Anezaki dalam perjalanan yang sangat panjang.

Perjalanan panjang merangsek ruang dan waktu.

* * *

.

"_Buang semua keanggunan yang selalu kausimpan-simpan itu, Manajer Sialan! Kekeke!" setelah menyimpan AK-47 tersayang yang sejak SMA selalu ditentengnya di bench, Hiruma melangkah menginjak matras, lalu berdiri tepat pada jarak dua meter di hadapan Mamori. Raut wajah setannya kini serius, cukup kontras dengan wajah menyeringainya tadi._ _Lewat dua bulan_, _Hiruma memberikan tes di setiap akhir latihannya. Entah sudah berapa kali latihan yang ditempuhnya selama hampir enam bulan, Mamori tidak menghitung lagi._

"_Musuh kita sudah modern. Tidak ada perempuan dan laki-laki bagi mereka."_

_Mamori mengangguk dengan mantap. "Tidak perlu kaubilang pun aku sudah tahu, Hiruma-kun."_

_Keduanya memasang ancang-ancang. Tidak diduga Hiruma, Mamori menyerang duluan. Gadis itu melakukan serangan dengan tinju bertubi-tubi dan Hiruma lantas mundur sambil menangkis semua tinju tersebut. Keduanya bertatapan terlalu fokus. Mamori akhirnya memilih untuk melakukan gerakan menendang berputar, tapi tetap gagal karena Hiruma lebih cepat merunduk dan kembali menangkis tendangan kedua pasca kakinya mendarat._

_Napas Mamori mulai memburu. Ia merasa emosinya meletup-letup. Tidak diduganya, meleset dalam rangka menghajar seseorang itu sangat menyebalkan. Gadis blasteran itu mulai merasakan setiap gerakannya menjadi lebih bernafsu, tenaga yang dikeluarkan sedikit lebih kuat dalam usaha meninju dan menendang Hiruma._

"_Hyaaah!"_

_Satu tinju dari Mamori dan Hiruma menangkis dengan cara yang berbeda. Ia langsung menggenggam tangan Mamori tepat di pergelangan, mencengkram dengan keras sehingga tidak memungkinkan gadis itu untuk memberontak demi menjaga tulang atau sendinya tidak bergeser. Keduanya saling bertatapan lagi._

"_Kekeke! Ingat, Manajer Sialan!"_

"_Aaakh!"_

_Kemudian akhirnya Hiruma menarik lengan itu ke bawah, memutar lengan tersebut dan menahannya di atas sampai badan Mamori terhuyung jatuh. Jelas ia sudah bisa membuat otot bahu Mamori terkilir dalam kondisi itu. Posisi yang skakmat. Tapi di sela kengiluannya, Mamori masih memiliki refleks yang bagus untuk mempertahankan posisi dengan lutut yang menopang badannya, lalu ia menoleh ke atas, menatap Hiruma yang menyeringai licik._

"_Dalam melakukan bela diri, jangan pernah memakai emosi sialanmu itu! Kekeke! Kau akan kehilangan kontrol atas dirimu dan kau sendiri yang akan merugikan badanmu, Manajer Sialan!"_

_Mamori meringis, tapi tidak ada tanda menyerah dalam kilatan matanya. "Maaf, tidak akan kuulangi, Hiruma-kun!"_

"_Belajarlah dari tumpukan kesalahanmu, Manajer Bodoh! Kekekeke!"_

_Hiruma melempar tubuh Mamori ke belakang dan gadis itu langsung menggunakan kesempatannya untuk berdiri memijak matras dan melakukan serangan ke perut Hiruma. Ia menggunakan tiga titik antara kepala dan kedua bahunya untuk mendorong jatuh. Tidak ada pilihan lain bagi sang kapten selain mengimbangi dengan berjalan mundur mengikuti badannya yang terdorong tanpa membiarkan dirinya hilang keseimbangan. Serangan berikutnya merupakan sebuah tinju. Hiruma tanpa pikir panjang meraih lengan Mamori sebelum bogem itu mendarat di pipinya lalu memutar dan membanting tubuh gadis itu ke samping dengan sepenuh tenaga. Lengan Mamori tidak dilepaskannya. Mamori mengaduh sesaat setelah ia terjatuh dalam posisi tengkurap, lengan kanannya dalam posisi dikunci di punggung, dan Hiruma yang menduduki pahanya guna mencegah pemberontakan dari kaki._

"_Kekeke! Bagaimana rasanya kalah dua kali, eh? KEKEKEKE!"_

_Mamori kini menyerah. Ia menepuk-nepuk apapun anggota tubuh Hiruma yang ia bisa jangkau, mengibarkan panji kekalahan. "Cukup, Hiruma-kun! Kau ini!"_

_Hiruma lantas melepaskan Mamori dan bangkit berjalan menuju bench. Mamori yang masih setia di matras hanya mengikuti sosok itu lewat ekor mata, terlalu lelah untuk langsung bangkit._

"_Keh, setidaknya kau nggak buruk-buruk amat untuk menjadi sasaran empuk musuh di luaran sana," ujar Hiruma sebelum melempar sebotol air mineral kemasan ke arah Mamori, yang ditangkap gadis itu dengan susah payah sambil melempar death glare-nya._

"_Satu hal yang harus kaucamkan di otakmu yang siput itu barangkali kau lupa. Belajarlah dari tumpukan-tumpukan kesalahanmu, Manajer Sialan!_

* * *

.

Setelah segala persiapan sudah dilakukan, memakai kostum, membagi tugas dan strategi, seluruh penghuni markas kecuali Mamori dan Hiruma tentunya sudah berdiri di depan portal waktu. Clifford, untuk yang terakhir kalinya, mengarahkan Mamori dalam pengoperasian portal waktu, memastikan bahwa sang mantan manajer itu mengerti prosedur dan bisa menggunakannya dengan benar. Setelah itu, pria berkebangsaan Amerika itu berjalan menyusul rekan-rekannya yang sudah siap di posisi masing-masing.

"Hanya satu kali kesempatan. Apapun yang terjadi, ** jangan gagal**. Tidak ada kesempatan kedua bagi kita untuk memenangkan ini semua."

Semua orang di ruangan yang besar itu mengangguk tanpa keraguan, termasuk Mamori yang memegang kontrol portal. Dia bisa merasakan debaran jantung berdentum-dentum terlalu kuat, sampai rasanya tulang-tulang rusuknya tidak sanggup menahan degup jantung yang seperti akan keluar dari rongganya. Keringat dingin mulai menetes di keningnya, membasahi poni _auburn_-nya yang sudah lebih panjang beberapa senti. Tangannya tanpa sadar mengepal, berusaha mendistraksi kegugupannya yang memicu adrenalin.

Mamori menatap satu per satu kawannya yang sudah memegang arloji masing-masing; menyamakan waktu satu sama lain. Ia bisa dengan jelas melihat ketakutan dan kegugupan yang sama sepertinya, tapi di sana juga keyakinan dan kekuatan yang lebih besar. Jauh lebih besar sehingga membuat mereka bertujuh memilih untuk tetap maju.

Tiga. Dua. Satu.

Ketujuh orang itu menekan arlojinya di waktu yang sama, kemudian seperti yang Mamori alami kemarin, sebuah cahaya yang berasal dari portal waktu itu menarik mereka dan mereka pun sirna. Hilang bersama cahaya. Meninggalkan portal seperti pada keadaan semula.

'_Semoga beruntung, kawan-kawan_.'

Mamori melirik arloji yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Sama seperti digit angka pada komputer operator yang tadi dititipkan Clifford kepadanya. Waktu mereka di sana maksimal lima belas menit. Lewat satu milisekon pun Mamori harus mengembalikan kawan-kawannya secara paksa.

Mantan manajer Deimon Devil Bats ini pun menarik kursi dan duduk di hadapan layar hologram. Tangannya menyilang di dada seperti berusaha merengkuh dirinya sendiri yang tengah ketakutan. Mungkin lima menit pertama ia akan berjaga di depan layar dan portal ini, lalu lima menit mengecek kondisi Hiruma di kamarnya. Sampai menit kelima belas, Mamori akan menunggu kedatangan kawan-kawannya di ruangan ini.

Sakit berdengung tiba-tiba mengganggunya di kepala bagian kanan. Seperti _migraine_, namun lebih menyakitkan. Mamori lantas memegangi kepala sebelah kanannya yang dihujam godam tak terlihat. Seingatnya tadi, ia sudah makan dengan benar dan tidur dengan lelap pula. Ia lebih ingat lagi bahwa tidak ada _migraine _di daftar riwayat penyakitnya.

'_Hidup sekarang membuatku penyakitan,' _ketus Mamori sambil berusaha meredam sakitnya dengan melakukan terapi pernapasan. Ia mencoba bangkit sekuat tenaga untuk mengambil obat, tapi kakinya berkhianat begitu saja dan ia pun terkapar di lantai.

Mamori tahu dia tidak boleh menyerah. Masih banyak yang harus dilakukannya untuk lima belas menit ke depan selain tidur-tiduran merayakan sakit kepala. Tapi, pemandangan yang sekarang tertangkap mata membuat tubuhnya membeku.

Langit-langit yang berputar tiba-tiba mengantarkan kegelapan tidak berujung di hadapan matanya. Mamori sudah menduga ia kini akan segera pingsan dan hilang kesadaran, tapi ia terlalu naif untuk berkesimpulan. Selanjutnya, hal lain datang lebih mengejutkan.

Kegelapan itu berangsur-angsur pudar. Mamori bisa melihat secercah cahaya. Lama kelamaan, cahaya itu menusuk mata sampai rasanya memejamkan mata pun tidak cukup. Apa ia sekarang langsung mati? Tapi begitu cahaya itu kembali hilang, menyisakan penerangan yang cukup; tidak gelap gulita atau terang benderang seperti tadi, Mamori tersadar ia masih ada di tempatnya tadi terkapar di lantai.

_Aneh_, batin Mamori seraya mendudukkan badannya. Lebih aneh lagi, ia merasa…ringan. Bahkan sakit kepalanya lenyap begitu saja. Ia merasa sangat ringan dan ah, benar saja. Tidak heran ia merasa ringan karena ketika Mamori bangun, raga Mamori masih dalam posisi tertidur di lantai.

Seberapa kencang teriakan yang dikeluarkannya kala itu, Mamori merasa sekelilingnya tetap bisu.

Suara familiar seperti burung mengepakkan sayap terdengar. Masih dengan kepanikannya, Mamori menoleh untuk mendapati seekor burung merpati dengan ukuran satu ekor elang tiba-tiba hinggap di depannya. Burung dari mana? Kenapa burung itu bisa melihat arwahnya? Mereka bertatapan. Biru menatap hitam. Detik berikutnya, Mamori tiba-tiba merasakan sedotan lubang hitam yang terasa tidak asing. Entah kali ini kemana, Mamori tidak bisa menduganya.

Lubang hitam itu seolah memuntahkan kembali Mamori. Ia sudah berpindah ruangan, dan ia mengernyit heran begitu matanya mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh sudut ruangan. Ini kamar rawat Hiruma di markas….

Tapi, sosok yang ditemuinya tengah duduk di pojok ruangan yang selalu ia tempati itu membuatnya melampaui definisi syok. Sosok itu… Hiruma. Youichi Hiruma. Duduk diam, tanpa senjata, tanpa buku ancaman, tanpa permen karet tawar; sangat bukan Youichi Hiruma.

"_Dia tidak akan bangun lagi."_

Burung merpati jumbo itu bertengger di kasur Hiruma. Seekor burung ajaib berbicara kepadanya? Ini terlalu aneh. Absurd. Mamori tidak bisa mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Dan hal berikutnya yang ia sadari membuatnya semakin merasa pusing lagi. Burung itu tidak berbicara kepadanya. Burung itu mengirimkan informasi begitu saja tanpa suara, tanpa kata-kata. Telepati.

"_Youichi Hiruma tidak akan pernah bangun kembali. Tidak di dunia ini. Ada banyak dunia di luar sana, tempat yang cocok baginya untuk melanjutkan hidup. Pergilah dan temui dunia yang cocok untuk kalian berdua tinggali. Mungkin ini bisa jadi kesempatan terakhirmu bertemu dengannya lagi."_

Mamori tidak yakin apakah ia bisa membalas perkataan itu dengan telepati, tapi ia memilih untuk mencoba dengan ragu. "_Aku tidak mengerti. Sebenarnya aku ini kenapa? Aku dimana? Dan darimana kautahu Youichi tidak akan bangun lagi?"_

Alih-alih mendapat jawaban, Mamori kembali dihisap oleh lubang hitam. Lagi, lubang hitam itu hilang berganti dengan ruangan dimana portal waktu berada. Ia berdiri tepat di depan portal, sedangkan raganya yang tadi 'pingsan' tergeletak tidak jauh dari kursi di depan hologram. Mamori meringis. Ini pengalaman paling janggal sedunia yang pernah ia alami.

"_Kau berada di dunia yang selama ini dianggap tidak ada, padahal dunia ini selalu ada." _Burung merpati tersebut (tapi menurut hasil komputasi ala otak Mamori, _itu_ adalah entitas berwujud burung merpati) kini bertengger di portal waktu. "_Akal dan perasaan manusia tidak akan pernah menjawab rahasia alam. Tapi kau orang yang beruntung. Kau memiliki keseimbangan yang sempurna. Akal, perasaan, dan spiritual. Terima kasih atas alat ini, kau bisa membuka gerbang ke semua dimensi. Dimensi enam telah berhasil ditempuh manusia biasa__—__kawan-kawanmu, tapi dengan kau yang spesial, kau bisa menembus dimensi sepuluh dan menemukan dunia yang kauinginkan di sana."_

Entitas itu mengepakkan kembali sayapnya, tidak lagi bertengger di atas portal.

"_Semua yang kaualami sekarang dan di mimpimu bukan sebuah bunga tidur belaka. Segalanya nyata, Mamori. Kau hanya perlu membuka pikiran, hati, dan jiwamu. Teknologi ada di tanganmu, kau hanya perlu memutuskan."_

Sebelum Mamori sempat mengutarakan suara hatinya lagi, lubang hitam kembali menjadi peraduannya. Kali ini perjalanan terasa panjang untuk menemukan cahaya kehidupan. Lalu, seperti seseorang yang baru saja terbangun dari mimpi buruk, Mamori terlonjak dari tidurnya.

Ia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling. Ini … ruangan yang sama tapi kondisinya jauh berbeda. Mamori menoleh ke belakang, tidak ada raga yang tertinggal. Ia menyentuh seluruh tubuhnya, memastikan bahwa jiwa dan raganya kini telah menyatu kembali.

Mamori memindahkan pandangannya ke arah waktu yang ditunjukan hologram. Memasuki menit kelima. Sial, yang tadi terasa seperti berjam-jam lamanya. Ternyata, persepsi tentang waktu yang sebenarnya memang hanya terjadi di dunia ini. Dimensi tiga, mengutip perkataan Takami.

"Youichi…."

Tersadar, Mamori seketika berlari seperti orang gila. Ia berlari dengan ekstrem, merangsek masuk ke kamar rawat Hiruma. Air matanya menetes tidak berhenti melihat sosok Hiruma masih tetap sosok yang terbaring tidak berdaya di atas ranjang dengan bantuan alat pernapasan. Informasi dari entitas asing itu seakan bergema di setiap sudut otaknya, mengingatkan bahwa Hiruma tidak akan pernah bangun kembali. Hiruma-_nya_, Youichi Hiruma-_nya _tidak akan kembali. Membuat Mamori menangis hebat sambil memeluk lengan pujaan hatinya yang bebas infus itu dengan erat.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan, Youichi? Pergi ke dunia asing yang bahkan tidak pernah diketahui siapapun atau bertahan di sini menyaksikanmu pergi?" racau Mamori, merapikan rambut jabrik pirang Hiruma yang sudah mulai terlihat warna hitam di akarnya, kemudian mengecup kening itu lama. Membelainya dengan penuh sayang, sang malaikat berdoa kepada semua Tuhan apapun yang ada di dunia. Ia berdoa sekuat-kuatnya. "Kau tidak boleh pergi, You. Tidak sampai kita menang. Kau yang berambisi untuk mengalahkan mereka, kan? Kau ingin balas dendam, kita semua ingin itu. Demi orang-orang yang sudah pergi… jangan ikut pergi dulu, Youichi!"

Seberapa keras teriakan, tangisan, harapan, dan doanya, Youichi Hiruma tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa ia akan bangun.

* * *

.

Mamori kembali ke ruang tengah di menit tiga belas versi hologram. Ia meluangkan tiga menitnya lebih lama bersama Hiruma. Delapan menit terakhir bersama Youichi Hiruma di dunia ini. Selanjutnya, menuju selamanya.

Bukannya ia tidak menyayangi kawan-kawan yang sedang berjuang sangat keras demi mewujudkan target mereka. Mamori sungguh menyayangi mereka seperti keluarga. Dan rasa sayang itu yang membuatnya melakukan sebuah percobaan bunuh diri. Bunuh diri dengan menyesatkan diri ke alam tak terbatas di luar sana. Dengan mencari suatu _utopia _dimana dunia tepat menjadi yang diinginkannya selama ini.

Sepasang safir itu menatap portal waktu yang berdiri gagah di hadapannya. Penuh harapan dan penuh keputusasaan. Lalu, mata itu melirik penanda waktu sekilas. Satu menit lagi…58 detik… lalu 50… Mamori ikut berhitung dalam hati.

Mereka akan kembali. Jika tidak, meski dengan perasaan yang jauh lebih kacau, Mamori akan benarik paksa kawan-kawannya dengan alat Clifford. Lalu mereka benar-benar kembali. Selamat dan utuh, _semoga_. Diaminkan sekeras-kerasnya oleh seluruh partikel tubuh Mamor Anezaki.

Setidaknya meskipun dirinya harus pergi, teman-temannya tidak. Tetap di sini memperjuangkan lebih pasti. Lagipula, Mamori tidak yakin bahwa perkataan entitas burung merpati misterius itu sepenuhnya benar. Jika dimensi lain tidak dapat ditembusnya, ia masih memiliki arloji yang terpasang dalam kostum penjelajah waktu itu untuk mengembalikannya paksa ke portal ini. Tapi, dengan sangat berharap, ia bisa menemukan dunia di dalam fantasinya tersebut.

Mamori melirik hologram itu untuk kesekian kali. Sudah memasuki detik kesepuluh. Lalu… lima, empat (keringat dingin yang diproduksi tubuhnya membuat Mamori yakin ia bisa mandi hanya dengan memacu adrenalinnya sendiri), tiga… dua… satu…

Nol.

Seberkas cahaya menusuk mata yang dinantikan Mamori muncul. Lututnya melemas, ia hampir berteriak menyaksikan orang-orang berkostum itu kembali. Mencoba tidak terbawa euphoria, gadis itu menghitung jumlah orang yang berada di depan portal dan ia tidak bisa lebih berterima kasih lagi mengetahui kehadiran yang lengkap di daftar absennya.

"_We did it_." Clifford adalah orang pertama yang sadar setelah perjalanan panjangnya, menunjukkan sebuah alat yang menjadi kunci dari misi besar ini. Yamato pun menunjukkan benda yang sama di tangannya. "Kita sudah selangkah di depan mereka."

Mamori mengangguk cepat, tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak menangis penuh haru. "Ya... Kita semua berhasil..."

* * *

.

Sementara tim penjelajah waktu tengah sibuk membersihkan diri, mengobati luka-luka kecil akibat baku hantam yang mungkin tidak bisa dihindari, atau berbaring mengistirahatkan tubuh yang syok dengan perpindahan ruang dan waktu yang ekstrim, Mamori menyelinap diam-diam kembali ke ruang utama sambil menggondol kostum tembus ruang dan waktu bagai kucing maling ikan.

Ia langsung mengaktifkan alat itu dimulai dari menyalakan hologram. Dengan otak cemerlangnya, Mamori masih ingat betul instruksi dan pengarahan Clifford tadi siang. Ia melakukannya dengan cepat namun teliti, khawatir bila tertangkap basah oleh siapapun di antara kawan-kawannya. Setelah memastikan alat sudah aktif dan sudah siap untuk digunakan, Mamori mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruang. Selain untuk memastikan bahwa tidak ada yang melihat, ia juga ingin membuat catatan visual di otaknya tentang sudut-sudut ruang dimana ia melanjutkan kehidupan selama bertahun-tahun lamanya.

Bisa jadi, ini kali terakhirnya.

Menghela napas panjang, Mamori memantapkan hati. Memberanikan diri mengambil keputusan terbesar di hidupnya dengan risiko yang juga terlampau besar. Kakinya melangkah pasti ke depan portal. Dalam lima detik, ia akan berangkat menuju antah berantah. Ia akan pergi untuk sementara dan untuk selamanya.

Sinar itu datang. Mamori memejamkan matanya. Ia mulai familiar dengan perasaan disedot oleh lubang hitam, berpisah dengan tubuhnya sendiri sehingga menjadi partikel, lalu berkelana kesana kemari tanpa ia ketahui dimana ujung lorong itu akan berakhir.

Apapun yang akan ia hadapi di sana, di dunia mana pun ia akan berada, siapa pun yang ia akan temui; Mamori sudah**siap**.

* * *

.

_**Kau sudah memutuskan. Kau memang manusia yang berani, Mamori.**_

_**Gunakanlah kesempatanmu dengan bijaksana. Sesungguhnya alam semesta punya caranya sendiri untuk mempertemukanmu dengan hal-hal yang kau ingin wujudkan. Percaya hanya pada kemampuanmu dan kau bisa merasa tidak berbatas. Hancurkan keterbatasan itu, Mamori.**_

Entitas itu kembali bersuara di dalam kepalanya. Ketika Mamori membuka mata, kegelapan itu sudah hilang berganti dengan pemandangan yang terlalu familiar baginya.

'_Ini… koridor di SMU Deimon?'_ batinnya bingung. Yang lebih membingungkan lagi, ia kini memegang gagang pel di tangannya. Mamori pun menyadari bahwa ia tidak sedang memakai seragam sekolahnya, tapi seragam lain yang ia ingat adalah seragam petugas kebersihan sekolah,

"Jangan bilang…."

Mamori dilanda kepanikan tiba-tiba. Ia meninggalkan pel lengkap dengan embernya dan berlari menuju kamar mandi siswi yang ia ingat persis letaknya. Gadis itu masuk dengan terburu-buru, kemudian ia seperti dilanda serangan jantung begitu melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin toilet. Seorang wanita berumur sekitar kepala lima kurang yang menjadi petugas kebersihan sekolah. Bagus, di dunia ini, begitulah wujud seorang Mamori Anezaki.

Mamori memutuskan untuk keluar dan mencari wujud Youichi Hiruma yang baru. Baru beberapa langkah, terdengar suara tembakan AK-47, tawa kesetanan, lengkap dengan orang yang berteriak ngeri. Keberadaan Hiruma yang sangat familiar. Mamori langsung berlari ke sumber suara, lalu kembali syok dengan apa yang ada di depan matanya.

Youichi Hiruma tidak berubah. Masih seorang murid berandal, tapi hitam rambutnya tidak diubah menjadi pirang. Mamori sempat berharap bahwa ia akan bertemu dengan Sena yang sedang ditembaki AK-47, namun bukan Sena yang ada di sana. Sosok itu… ia tidak salah lihat bahwa orang yang ditembaki Hiruma tidak lain adalah Musashi, sahabatnya sendiri—di dunia yang asli.

'_Bukan dunia ini!'_ bukan karena Musashi menjadi budak Hiruma, melainkan tidak mungkin bagi Mamori yang notabene adalah seorang petugas kebersihan Deimon yang berumur tante-tante tua untuk hidup bersama Hiruma yang masih remaja belasan tahun. Yang benar saja!

Mamori mengangkat tangannya yang memakai arloji. Tanpa ragu, ia menekan layar arloji itu dan ya, lubang hitam kembali menjemput. Mamori berharap yang selanjutnya tidak aneh-aneh.

Dunia berikutnya membuat Mamori membutuhkan waktu lebih lama untuk memproses informasi. Ia berada di sebuah kastil yang terlalu megah untuk dirinya yang tidak pernah melihat kemewahan seperti ini di hidupnya. Ketika gadis itu melangkah, badannya terasa berat oleh kostum yang dikenakannya. Setelah menemukan cermin yang tidak sulit dicarinya, Mamori terpukau dengan wujud baru dirinya sendiri.

Dari penampilannya kini, Mamori berkesimpulan bahwa ia adalah seorang putri kerajaan. Memakai gaun berwarna kuning keemasan, korset di dalam yang membuatnya sesak dan tidak nyaman, serta kerangka gaun yang memberatkan tubuhnya setiap berjalan. Rambutnya ditata rapi, diikat dan dikepang setengah rambut, lengkap dengan sebuah _tiara _di kepalanya.

"Aku bisa jadi putri raja? Wow," gumamnya, masih sibuk mematut diri di depan cermin. Mamori merasa hidupnya terlalu beruntung di dunia ini. Harta melimpah, pewaris tahta kerajaan, lalu penampilan yang tidak akan gagal mencuri hati para lelaki. Ia sangat penasaran dengan wujud Hiruma di dunia ini.

"Apa yang kaulihat di cermin? Kau selalu cantik, Mamori." Sebuah suara menghentikan kegiatan Mamori mengagumi diri sendiri. Kelewat malu karena seseorang memergokinya yang sedang centil dan narsis, ia menoleh pelan-pelan. Sebelum akhirnya, jantungnya melorot melihat sosok pria yang berjalan mendekat.

Takeru Yamato wujud dunia ini adalah definisi makhluk sempurna ciptaan Tuhan. Seorang pangeran muda, gagah, dan rupawan. Mamori tidak menyangka sahabatnya itu ternyata sangat menawan di dunia ini.

"Bukan apa-apa, Yamato-_kun_," jawab Mamori, mencoba untuk tidak kikuk. Yamato kini sudah di hadapannya, memasang ekspresi heran. Seketika, Mamori menelan ludah gugup. Bisa saja penyamarannya kini gagal, identitas aslinya sebagai Mamori Anezaki dari dunia lain yang sedang mengembara mencari dunia tempat tinggal terkuak karena ia salah bertingkah.

"Yamato? Kau sudah tidak perlu memanggil margaku lagi, Mamori. Kita akan menikah dalam tiga hari. Kau harus sudah terbiasa memanggil calon suamimu ini dengan nama kecilnya."

Tawa renyah Yamato seakan menjadi instrumen pendamping suara petir menyambar di dalam batin Mamori. Yamato akan menjadi suaminya dalam tiga hari. Mamori mengulang-ulang fakta tersebut di dalam otaknya, seketika merasa semakin pusing. Ia sama sekali tidak keberatan jika Yamato menjadi sosok pendamping hidupnya di dunia ini, tapi bagaimana dengan Hiruma? Dimana Youichi Hiruma?

Yamato mengajaknya untuk pergi ke taman. Mamori manut saja. Ia tidak ingin gagal dalam 'penyamarannya'. Ia masih bisa memikirkan bagaimana caranya mengetahui siapa Youichi Hiruma di dunia ini sambil jalan. Begitu sampai di taman yang sangat luas itu, Mamori mengutarakan pertanyaannya kepada Yamato dengan hati-hati.

"Yama—maksudku Takeru, apa kau mengetahui orang yang bernama Youichi Hiruma?"

Ekspresi Yamato yang semula sangat ramah dan penyayang kini berubah menjadi berkerut. Ia tampak berpikir keras sekaligus ada perasaan benci yang abstrak begitu kentara dari kilat matanya. Mamori menjadi lebih gugup dibuatnya. "Youichi Hiruma si pengkhianat kerajaan ayahku? Atau Youichi Hiruma yang lain? Sejauh ini, aku hanya mengetahui satu Youichi Hiruma."

Mamori kembali tersambar petir di siang bolong. Ia meringis pelan, memasang senyum malu untuk menyamarkannya dan segera memutar otak untuk mengorek informasi pasti. "Ah, maksudku bagaimana keadaan Hiruma yang mengkhianati ayahmu itu?"

"Besok, setan itu akan dieksekusi. Kubilang setan karena kautahu sendiri penampilannya saja sudah seperti setan."

Melihat Yamato yang ketara sekali membenci Hiruma di dunia ini membuat Mamori izin ke toilet. Yah … hidup Mamori memang terlampau sempurna di dunia ini. Tapi, jika Youichi Hiruma adalah seorang kriminal yang harus dieksekusi oleh pihak calon suaminya sendiri, Mamori lebih memilih pindah dunia. Ia tidak bisa menghabiskan hidupnya bersama Yamato sementara Hiruma sendiri hanya tinggal nama. Mamori kembali menyentuh layar arlojinya setelah ia merasa aman, siap menyambut lubang hitam untuk berhijrah lagi.

* * *

.

Entah sudah berapa ratus dunia yang sudah Mamori kunjungi demi mencari kehidupan yang layak bagi dirinya berdua dengan Hiruma. Di dalam ratusan dunia itu pula Mamori merasakan kehidupan yang sangat beragam. Menjadi tante-tante petugas kebersihan dan nenek renta berhadapan dengan Hiruma remaja belum ada apa-apanya dibanding menjadi buronan FBI sementara Hiruma adalah pemimpin FBI atau menjadi _baby sitter _Hiruma versi bayi. Bahkan ia pernah terbangun di tengah perang dengan seekor kuda yang hampir menginjaknya, menemukan sosok Youichi Hiruma dengan baju zirahnya sebagai kubu oposisi yang berniat menikamnya. Mamori lari terbirit-birit akibatnya, buru-buru mengaktifkan arlojinya dengan susah payah dan pindah dunia yang meskipun masih abstrak, setidaknya tidak beringas dan sangar seperti yang tadi. Ia pernah menjadi sosok Mamori Anezaki sebagai remaja normal, namun Hiruma merupakan ayah tirinya di dunia itu.

Entah berapa dunia lagi yang harus ia lewati untuk mencapai dunia harapannya, Mamori tidak melunturkan semangat yang ia miliki meski tenaganya banyak terkuras. Kini, ia menggunakan waktu secepat mungkin untuk menemukan Hiruma sehingga ia tidak perlu berlama-lama tinggal di dunia yang tidak diinginkannya. Mamori seperti kehabisan waktu padahal tidak. Ia hanya kehabisan energi dan ia hanya takut putus asa dan memutuskan untuk kembali ke dunia aslinya sebelum menemukan dunia yang sebenarnya ada, untuknya hidup berdua dengan Hiruma.

Memasuki dunia yang baru, Mamori berjalan seperti pinguin dengan pakaian berat berbahan dasar kulit hewan; pakaian orang eskimo. Beberapa meter di belakangnya terdapat bangunan sederhana berkubahkan salju, _igloo_. Ketika angin bergerak, tubuhnya bergetar kedinginan lebih hebat, giginya gemeletuk, bahkan kakinya sudah setengah mati rasa. Ia melawan tremor sekuat tenaga untuk meraih arlojinya dan menekan-nekan tidak sabar sebelum lima menit lagi Mamori bisa mati hipotermia. Hiruma di dunia itu belum diketahui keberadaannya. Lagipula, Mamori juga tidak punya perasaan yang bagus mengenai wujud atau koneksi Hiruma dengannya.

Di dunia berikutnya, begitu Mamori mengetahui dirinya sedang kejar-kejaran dengan beberapa ekor babi hutan dan hanya memakai kulit lembu sebagai pakaiannya, tanpa mau mengetahui keberadaan Hiruma, ia melarikan diri menggunakan arlojinya.

Mamori tidak pernah merasakan kelelahan sebegitu dahsyatnya seperti sekarang. Capek akibat _death march_, latihan neraka, tanding _martial arts_, bahkan petak-umpet dengan target musuh lalu dijumlahkan pun tidak bisa menyetarakan tingkat letih Mamori kali ini. Perjalanan yang tidak main-main ini mau tidak mau harus segera usai. Tidak menutup kemungkinan ia bisa saja mati di alam kuantum ini yang antah berantah.

Mamori ingin menyerah. Tapi kenaifannya seakan tidak ingin membuatnya kembali ke dunia asli, tetap memaksa untuk bertahan dan mencari dunia baru yang semakin lama semakin terasa mustahil. Tidak hanya lelah fisik, ia juga sudah lelah berharap menemukan dunia yang tepat.

Mungkin, jika dia sudah tidak sanggup untuk bergerak dan berpindah lagi, dia akan memutuskan untuk hidup di dunia itu selama-lamanya. Memikirkan mati di alam yang bukan dunia atau akhirat sekalipun membuatnya miris. Setidaknya, jika ia mati di sebuah dunia, ia akan mati dengan wajar.

Sebuah cahaya kembali mengetuk kelopak matanya untuk membuka. Mamori mengerjapkan matanya perlahan, menyesuaikan cahaya lembut yang menerobos netranya. Cahaya matahari pagi. Mamori terbangun di sebuah kamar.

Ketika tubuhnya berbalik menghadap sisi kasur yang berlawanan, ia tersentak hebat.

Youichi Hiruma dengan wujud normal; pria dewasa, rambut pirang, _piercing_ telinga, dan tidur nyaman masih lelap di alam mimpi.

"Ngapain lihat-lihat, Istri Sialan? Kagum dengan ketampananku? Kekeke!"

Tidak, Hiruma tidak sedang tidur. Pria itu terbangun, menyapanya 'selamat pagi' dengan bahasa setan, memanggilnya 'istri sialan'...

"Bangun-bangun kau sudah menyebalkan, ya, Youichi!"

Mamori tahu inilah dunia yang sempurna.

Tanpa aba-aba, Mamori menerjang memeluk erat Hiruma. Seakan tidak ada hari esok, Mamori melampiaskan kerinduan yang terasa seperti beribu-ribu tahun terpendam akibat kehilangan sosok setan penguasa neraka itu. Ia tidak peduli suaminya kini menganggapnya aneh. Mamori hanya terlalu merindukan Hiruma. Hangat pelukan semakin terasa ketika tangan Hiruma membalasnya. Berada di dalam rengkuhan Youichi Hiruma yang sudah resmi menjadi suami dari Mamori Anezaki 'Hiruma' benar-benar dunia yang sempurna.

"Tumben sekali kau memelukku seperti itu, Istri Jelek." Alih-alih membuatnya kesal, Mamori tersenyum haru. Kalimat semacam itu terlontar dari mulut Hiruma terasa bagai seabad lamanya tidak ia dengar.

"Memangnya tidak boleh kalau aku memelukmu sesekali?"

"Kekekeke!" tawa khas itu kembali membahana, khususnya di telinga Mamori yang sudah mulai lupa suara itu dalam bentuk nyata. "Memang tidak boleh sesekali, tapi harus sering-sering! Kekeke!"

Bagi Mamori, satu menit sekali memeluk Hiruma pun bukan masalah.

Namun, Hiruma harus menghilang lagi dari pandangannya setelah dering HP merusak suasana. Lelaki itu mengangkat telepon sambil mendumel, lalu hilang begitu saja di balik pintu kamar mereka. Mamori hanya tersenyum. Pagi hari yang begitu normal di dunia yang baru, di hidup yang juga benar-benar baru.

Ia sudah berhasil. Entitas itu tidak berbohong kepadanya. Semua perkataannya benar. Ada dunia lain di luar dunia aslinya dimana ia dan Hiruma bisa bersama dalam kehidupan utuh, bersatu dan menyatu, saling menggenggam tangan masing-masing dengan rasa yang sama, yaitu dunia ini. Mamori dan Hiruma sebagai pasangan yang sudah menikah dan akan hidup dalam kaya dan miskin, senang dan susah, juga sehat dan sakit.

_**Jika kau memilih menetap di dunia yang baru, Youichi Hiruma akan tetap mati di dunia yang lama. Apa kau yakin, Mamori Anezaki.**_

Entitas itu kembali berbicara. Mamori mengernyit dan memejamkan matanya. Lagi, kepalanya terasa sakit seperti saat jiwanya dipaksa keluar dari raganya. Terdengar seperti berbicara dengan diri sendiri, tapi Mamori yakin seyakin-yakinnya ia sedang bertelepati. "_Hiruma akan mati di dunia lama? Benar-benar meninggal? Bagaimana dengan kawan-kawanku dan identitasku sendiri di sana?__"_

Suara itu kembali bergema di dalam otaknya. _**Ya, benar. Seperti yang kukatakan pada awal kita bertemu, Youichi Hiruma tidak akan bangun lagi di dunia itu. Pergi ke dunia lain tidak lantas membuatnya tetap hidup di dunia lama. Kawan-kawanmu tidak punya ingatan apapun tentang dirimu setelah kau berpindah dunia.**_

Tidak.

Terguncang, Mamori tidak pernah merasa lebih idiot daripada dirinya sekarang.

Jika Hiruma di sana akan mati, lalu bagaimana dengan Clifford, Akaba, dan Takami dalam perencanaan misi balas dendam melawan Amerika? Lalu tim Yamato yang Hiruma pun turut andil dalam setiap eksekusinya?

Mamori menggigit bibir bawahnya, cukup keras sampai ujungnya berdarah. Kakinya menekuk, kepalanya menunduk lesu. Ia menutup wajah dengan tangan dan kemudian air mata merembes dari sudut matanya.

_Pengecut. Aku __**pengecut**__._

Hidup seperti ini memang kemauannya, tapi tentu saja **tidak** dengan Hiruma. Hiruma masih punya tanggung jawab mahabesar di dunia yang lama. Kehilangan Mamori di dunia yang lama tidak akan berarti apa-apa. Mungkin, _mungkin_, mereka akan kehilangan hanya satu mesin perang.

Tapi kehilangan Youichi Hiruma... bukanlah sebuah kehilangan. Itu kehancuran. Seperti halnya bagaimana seseorang bisa bertahan hidup tanpa otak; **mustahil**.

Mamori telah resmi menghancurkan Hiruma dan cita-citanya. Menghancurkan dunia yang sudah dirintis berpeluh darah oleh Youichi Hiruma. Ia remuk, retak, lalu perlahan pecah dan runtuh oleh ego seorang Mamori Anezaki.

"_Apa tidak ada hal lain yang bisa kulakukan agar Hiruma tetap bertahan hidup?__" _Mamori berharap entitas itu tidak menertawakan sikap gegabahnya yang terlalu mendarah daging. Sudah putus asa, tapi harapan tidak pernah pergi meninggalkanya.

Tidak diduga Mamori, entitas itu langsung menjawab. _**Tentu saja.**_

"_Apa?_"

_**Ada satu orang yang harus dikorbankan di dunia baru. Satu orang untuk satu nyawa. Pikirkan orang yang ingin kauberi kehidupan**__** lalu lenyapkanlah siapapun yang kaupilih di dunia baru.**_

Bagai terkena serangan jantung, terjadi abnormalitas dalam denyut jantungnya. "_Siapa_?"

_**Kau yang menentukan. Siapa saja, tanpa syarat. Semuanya ada pada pilihanmu, Mamori.**_

* * *

.

"_Kaupikir mudah untuk mengalahkanku, Tuan Youichi Hiruma?"_

_Dalam misi sabotase pengiriman senjata dari Jepang ke Rusia, untuk pertama kalinya seorang Hiruma berada di posisi skakmat. Ketika berhasil menyusup ke ruang kendali setelah baku hantam dengan para penjaga di luar sana, tanpa diduga, dalang dari perampasan senjata milik Jepang ini memiting leher Hiruma dari belakang dan menodongkan revolver tepat di pelipisnya. Namun, ancaman tersebut tidak lantas melunturkan seringai setan di wajah Hiruma._

"_Memang tidak mudah bagiku untuk mengalahkanmu," balasnya ringan, membuat pria botak licin itu mengendus ketidakberesan yang mungkin berbahaya. "Tapi mudah buat dia untuk mengalahkanmu, Botak Licin Sialan! KEKEKE!"_

"_HYAAAH!"_

_Seiring dengan tawa setan yang membahana ruangan, seseorang memecahkan kaca ruangan dan dengan gerakan cepat memukul pria botak itu tepat di tengkuk menggunakan sebuah pipa besi. Pria itu lantas jatuh tersungkur tak sadarkan diri, mungkin langsung mampus. Mamori terengah-engah, menjatuhkan barang yang tadi ditemukannya untuk memecahkan kaca sambil tersenyum puas beradu pandang dengan Hiruma yang menyeringai dan terkekeh._

"_Kau terlambat satu detik, Manajer Sialan!"_

"_Kau ini benar-benar! Sama-sama, ya, Hiruma-kun!"_

* * *

_._

Mamori menarik laci meja nakas di samping tempat tidurnya. Sebuah _handgun_. Hiruma pasti menyimpan ini untuk selalu berjaga-jaga.

Tanpa ragu, ia mengambil senjata itu dengan ringan. Di dunia yang lama, sudah menjadi hobi barunya membawa _handgun _kemana pun ia pergi. Mamori berjalan mengendap-endap, mengintip dari balik pintu untuk mencari keberadaan Hiruma. Dirasa tidak ada, ia melanjutkan pencarian sambil menyembunyikan senjata api yang dibawanya sampai kedua matanya mendapati sosok Hiruma, duduk membelakanginya di ruang tengah sedang membuka laptop dan terdengar berbicara dengan seseorang di seberang telepon.

Mamori mengangkat _handgun_ tersebut. Matanya terfokus pada suatu titik, membidik Hiruma dari belakang, perlahan tapi pasti.

* * *

.

_Kau manusia paling egois, Mamori Anezaki._

Bukan, itu bukan telapati dari seekor burung jadi-jadian.

Itu suara hati paling dalam dari seorang Mamori Anezaki.

Di luar kendali, ia menurunkan tangannya dengan cepat. Kakinya melangkah mundur tergesa, lalu berlari kembali ke kamar.

"Maafkan aku, Youichi. Selama lebih dari sepuluh tahun ini, kau selalu benar tentangku. Aku memang bodoh, sangat sangat bodoh. Aku egois, cengeng, kekanakan, dan lemah. Sifatku selalu menjijikkan, aku tahu."

Mamori mulai terisak hebat.

"Maka dari itu… meski kau tidak akan pernah memaafkanku, izinkan aku menjadi berguna untuk yang terakhir kalinya."

* * *

_._

"_Manajer Sialan, apa kau menyesal?"_

_Misi hari ini sudah selesai dengan sukses. Hiruma dan Mamori terkapar terengah-engah di sebuah atap bangunan pencakar langit, menolak untuk segera bangkit dan pergi dari tempat itu sesegera mungkin. Mengingat hari sudah gelap sehingga membatasi pengelihatan orang-orang dan tim Yamato di lokasi yang berbeda sepertinya masih membutuhkan lebih banyak waktu untuk menghabisi musuh, keduanya memilih untuk menunggu._

_Mamori menolehkan kepala, menatap Hiruma heran. "Apa maksudmu, Hiruma-kun?"_

"_Apa kau menyesal bergabung denganku, meninggalkan kehidupanmu yang dulu membosankan, dan menghabiskan waktumu menjadi mesin perang?" tanya Hiruma tanpa repot-repot menengok ke arah Mamori. Mendengarnya, gadis itu termenung._

_Ia lupa bahwa ia masih punya pilihan untuk menjadi warga biasa. Tinggal di pengungsian bersama para relawan yang senantiasa menjaganya. Dua empat tujuh berada dalam keamanan menjadi hal langka bagi seluruh masyarakat Jepang yang masih tersisa. Melanjutkan hidup dengan normal seperti sedia kala tanpa harus mengantongi senjata kemanapun ia melangkah atau menyiapkan pertahanan dan perlawanan diri terbaik semata-mata untuk meraih kemenangan._

_Mamori yang dulu pasti akan memilih ketenangan._

_Atau mungkin tidak. Mengingat bahwa terhitung sejak SMU, Mamori dengan senang hati mengajukan diri menjadi salah satu budak Hiruma berkelanjutan sampai ke bangku kuliah. Bahkan ketika Hiruma sudah berpisah jalan dengan Kurita dan Musashi, ia dan Hiruma tetap tidak terpisahkan. Hiruma tetap pada jalannya dan meskipun Mamori memiliki pilihan, berdiri di sisi Hiruma kemana pun ia pergi tetap menjadi jalan hidupnya._

_Mamori mengalihkan pandangannya. Langit hitam masih berbaik hati mengizinkan para bintang dan bulan untuk tampil di atas panggung bernama malam. Ia pun lantas tersenyum._

"_Tidak. Aku tidak menyesal, Hiruma-kun. Tidak sama sekali."_

* * *

_._

Sebuah _handgun _ditempelkannya tepat di pelipis.

Mamori memantapkan hatinya sekali lagi. Ia telah berperang melawan musuh selama bertahun-tahun untuk menang dan kalah. Kini, ia harus berperang melawan dirinya sendiri dan meraih kemenangan adalah hal mutlak.

Dan dia kini telah menang.

_BANG_!

* * *

.

Takami melongo begitu mendapati pemandangan sesaat setelah ia masuk kamar rawat.

Youichi Hiruma terduduk di kasur, tengah berusaha mencabut seluruh selang infus yang menancap di tubuhnya. Tampak sehat walafiat, tidak ada tanda-tanda orang yang baru bangun dari koma. Takami bahkan memastikan layar elektrokardiograf berkali-kali, masih skeptis dengan denyut jantung Hiruma yang sudah normal.

"Ngapain lihat-lihat, Kacamata Sialan? Karena kau yang memasang alat-alat sialan ini, lepaskan!"

Takami tersadar dari dunianya ketika setan itu mulai misuh-misuh. Ia menghela napas dan membenarkan kacamatanya. "Bagaimana kau bisa sadar dari koma dengan kondisi tubuh super normal seperti itu, Hiruma?"

"Keh, mana kutahu? Mungkin neraka tidak sanggup menampungku jadi aku dikembalikan ke dunia!" sahut Hiruma asal, membuat Takami menghela napas untuk kedua kalinya. "Jangan bengong seperti orang bego begitu, Kacamata! Lepaskan alat sialan ini!"

* * *

.

Tidak hanya Takami, seluruh penghuni markas pun menunjukkan ekspresi yang sama dengan versinya masing-masing begitu menyaksikan Hiruma dengan segala sikap dan perilakunya yang menunjukkan seolah tidak pernah dan baru sadar dari koma. Dua jam setelah mereka berhasil mencuri harta karun Amerika melewati portal waktu, mereka kembali disuguhi keajaiban dengan bangkitnya sang setan secara tak terduga dengan cara paling aneh yang membuat seorang dokter masih menatap setiap gerak-geriknya sangsi. Hiruma sudah kembali menenteng AK-47 kesayangannya dan langsung mengunyah permen karet _mint _tidak lama setelah turun dari kasur.

Bahkan, seorang Clifford d'Lewis yang terkenal sebagai pemilik _pokerface_ legendaris pun tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa terkejut, heran, dan tidak percayanya saat mempresentasikan portal waktu rancangan Hiruma yang sudah berfungsi dan misi besar mereka yang sudah sukses terlaksana. Sementara mantan _quarterback _itu sendiri tertawa puas dan berkata ringan, "Ternyata kalian semua berguna selama aku dikirim ke neraka, Teri-Teri Sialan! Kekekeke!"

Manik _emerald _itu mengabsen orang-orang yang sejak tadi tidak melepaskan pandang mata darinya. Ada yang kurang. Ada yang rumpang.

"Manajer Sialan itu mana?"

Tidak ada satu pun orang yang tidak mengerutkan kening begitu Hiruma bertanya. Hal itu membuat sang setan sama-sama tidak mengerti. "Kenapa dengan tatapan bego itu, Teri-Teri Sialan?"

"Fuh, siapa 'Manajer Sialan' yang kaumaksud itu, Hiruma?" tanya Akaba mewakili semua teman-temannya. Hiruma langsung tertawa kencang sambil menembakkan AK-47-nya ke langit-langit, bereaksi terlalu dramatis.

"KEKEKEKEKE! Akting kalian semua buruk banget, Teri-Teri Sialan!" Hiruma masih tertawa sementara yang lain saling bertukar pandang tidak mengerti. "Sekali lagi, dimana Manajer Sialan itu? Kalian tidak punya bakat akting! KEKEKEKE!"

"Maaf, Hiruma. Tapi, kami benar-benar tidak tahu siapa yang kaumaksud." Kali ini, Yamato angkat bicara. "Kalau boleh tahu, siapa nama orang itu?"

"Keh, kau bahkan pura-pura tidak ingat dengan mantan manajermu sendiri, Rambut Liar Sialan?" tawa Hiruma sudah mereda. "Siapa tahu kalian semua makhluk-makhluk bodoh ini amnesia berjamaah, namanya Mamori Anezaki Sialan! Apa itu kurang untuk candaan kalian, heh?"

Alih-alih ikut tertawa, orang-orang di ruangan itu malah semakin memasang tampang bingung. Beberapa ada yang menatapnya curiga. Bahkan Clifford berbisik sedikit terlalu keras kepada Takami, "dia berhalusinasi, ya?"

Hiruma mulai merasakan keanehan yang tidak biasa. Reaksi bingung kawan-kawannya ini terlalu sempurna untuk ukuran akting. "Bicara apa kau, Hidung Mancung Sialan? Justru harusnya aku yang tanya kenapa kau, kalian semua, berakting bodoh seperti ini!"

"Kalian; Mata Merah dan Rambut Panjang Sialan!" Hiruma menunjuk Akaba dan Taka. "Berhentilah berpura-pura tolol seperti Rambut Liar Sialan! Yang benar saja kalian sok-sok-an lupa nama manajer Saikyoudai Wizards sialan itu! Kekeke."

"Hiruma," balas Taka berusaha tenang meski ia sendiri terlihat jelas tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa herannya. "Tidak ada manajer perempuan di Saikyoudai Wizards."

Tidak menyerah, Hiruma kini menunjuk Maki sebagai satu-satunya wanita yang tersisa. "Kau, kalian berdua sangat dekat seperti lem dan perangko. Kalian hanya dua perempuan sialan yang ada di sini!"

Maki sempat bertukar pandang dengan Kakei di sebelahnya seperti meminta bantuan, sebelum akhirnya menjawab dengan sedikit gentar. "Satu-satunya perempuan di tim ini hanya aku, Hiruma-_san_…."

Seringai di wajah Hiruma luntur. Ia mulai merasakan ada sesuatu yang sangat tidak beres.

"Sekali lagi, Hiruma." Clifford berkata dengan sedikit penekanan di setiap kata-katanya. Ia bahkan memanggil Hiruma dengan nama yang benar. "Tidak ada orang bernama Mamori Anezaki di sini."

Hiruma tidak bisa menerima omong kosong ini. "Keh, ada apa dengan otak sialan kalian, Teri-Teri Sialan? Rusak akibat efek samping portal waktu?"

"Kau yang kenapa, Hiruma!" kali ini, Takami bersuara dengan lebih lantang, berhasil membuat Hiruma terdiam. "Kami tidak salah. Kau yang berhalusinasi. Ada sesuatu yang salah di otakmu, Hiruma. Kau **berhalusinasi**."

"OMONG KOSONG, KACAMATA SIALAN!" bantah Hiruma, memutuskan untuk segera pergi meninggalkan teman-teman yang menurutnya sakit otak di ruangan tersebut. "Sialan kalian semua! Dasar keparat!"

Mantan kapten Saikyoudai Wizards itu berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju ruang kerjanya. Ruangan dimana semua dokumen miliknya disimpan rapat-rapat. Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Hiruma untuk menemukan dan menyalakan laptopnya. Ia mengetuk-ngetukkan jari tidak sabar.

Hiruma lantas membuka _folder _khusus foto Deimon Devil Bats dan Saikyoudai Wizards. Membuka satu-satu foto dimana Mamori _seharusnya _ada di sana. Ia ingat foto mana saja yang _seharusnya _manajer itu ikut berfoto di sana, tapi berapa juta kali pun ia meniliknya, sosok Mamori Anezaki tidak ditemukan di foto mana pun.

Hiruma bergidik ngeri. '_Tidak mungkin, kan….'_

Ia lantas bergerak di luar refleksnya. Hiruma membongkar salah satu laci dimana ia menyimpan foto berbingkai kayu. Foto dirinya bersama Mamori, diambil oleh gadis itu ketika seluruh anggota Saikyoudai Wizards tengah berlibur bersama ke Okinawa. Foto satu-satunya yang benar-benar ia cetak dan ia simpan baik-baik di dalam bingkai kamera.

Tidak butuh lima detik bagi Hiruma untuk menjatuhkan kembali foto itu.

Hanya ada Hiruma seorang diri di foto itu. Hanya Youichi Hiruma.

Tidak ada Mamori Anezaki di sana. Tidak dimana pun.

* * *

.

"Jangan ganggu aku, Hidung Mancung Sialan."

Clifford baru saja membuka pintu, belum sempat bersuara, dan Hiruma sudah bisa mendeteksi keberadaannya. Ketajaman indranya memang patut diapresiasi. Setan itu duduk membelakangi pintu dengan laptop yang kembali setia berada di pangkuannya, seperti yang sudah-sudah.

"Tidak ada gunanya mengganggumu untuk bersenang-senang, Sonny." Clifford tidak terganggu dengan Hiruma yang mengusirnya karena yang satu ini terlalu penting untuk disimpan sendiri. "Aku menemukan sesuatu. Berasal dari portal itu."

Jemari ramping yang berdansa di atas _keyboard _laptop itu berhenti diikuti dengan suara permen karet meletup.

"Portal itu mengirimkan sebuah pesan. Pesan untukmu."

Clifford baru akan menutup kembali pintu ruang kerja itu, tapi reaksi Hiruma mengurungkan niatnya. Sang menara kontrol tersebut menutup laptopnya cukup keras lalu segera bangkit, berjalan tergesa-gesa melewatinya yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu.

Jalan menuju laboratorium besar itu secara riil hanya perlu beberapa langkah hitungan tangan, tapi kini rasanya seperti beribu-ribu meter. Hiruma setengah berlari menghampiri alat yang dirancangnya dengan mati-matian itu. Ia menoleh ke layar hologram dan mendapatkan tampilan beberapa bait kalimat dengan nama Youichi Hiruma sebagai penerima isi 'surat' tersebut di awal kalimatnya.

Hiruma mendekat dengan terseok.

_Untuk Komandan dari Neraka, Youichi Hiruma._

_Kuharap kau tidak lupa denganku, Mamori Anezaki. Seharusnya, kau memang tidak akan melupakanku. Jika saat kau terbangun dan semua orang di duniamu tidak mengenalku, itu adalah hal yang normal. Jadi, jangan paksa mereka untuk berhenti bercanda karena setelah apa yang kulakukan, aku dianggap tidak pernah ada di duniamu._

_Terdengar seperti lelucon, kan? Sama seperti aku mendengar rencanamu membangun portal waktu ini. Dan aku sebagai orang yang paling skeptis, malah menjadi orang yang berhasil membuka kunci ke pintu luar. Kau akan segera mengetahuinya, Youichi. Atau mungkin sudah. Aku tidak pernah meragukanmu yang selalu selangkah__—__tidak, berjuta langkah lebih maju dari orang-orang._

_Alam semesta tidak sekecil bumi beserta tata surya di dalam Galaksi Bimasakti, Youichi. Kita tidak berbatas. Alam ini tidak terbatas. Itulah mengapa aku tidak ada dan kau mendapatkan pesan ini. Mereka berbicara dan hidup. Alam ini menyampaikan segalanya dengan berbagai cara yang tidak akan sampai ke logika manusia._

_Apa aku terdengar seperti orang gila?_

_Kuharap kau mengerti, Youichi. Aku selalu punya pilihan. Aku menggunakannya dengan sangat baik. Tapi tidak bijak. Itu salahku. Maafkan aku. Tapi tetap saja, __**aku selalu punya pilihan**__, bukan? Aku harus berterima kasih kepadamu karena sudah berhasil mewujudkan teknologi yang dapat mengorek rahasia yang disembunyikan alam semesta dari manusia. Aku banyak belajar darinya, darimu. Kita tidak pernah sendiri, dan kita selalu bebas memilih. Dan inilah yang kupilih._

_Selamat berjuang, Youichi. Kau__—__kalian__—__tinggal selangkah lagi menuju kemenangan. Kemenangan mutlak, aku sangat yakin akan hal itu. Terima kasih atas kegigihan dan pengorbananmu untuk mengajarkanku bertahan hidup di dunia yang sudah busuk ini. Terima kasih atas ilmu dan latihannya. Terima kasih atas segalanya. Terima kasih atas tahun-tahun yang sudah kita lalui bersama-sama._

_p.s. Aku sangat mencintaimu, Youichi._

_p.s.s__**. Aku tidak pernah menyesal**__ ;)_

_-Mamori 'Hiruma' Anezaki-_

Tangan Hiruma mengepal semakin keras semakin ia lanjut membaca tulisan yang ditampilkan di layar. Rahangnya mengeras. Sekarang, kepalanya terasa berputar dan ia seketika lupa caranya bernapas.

Ia sempat mengumpulkan cukup banyak data sebelum Clifford masuk ke ruangannya. Dari data-data tersebut, ia berkesimpulan sementara. Mengetahui hipotesisnya mengenai dimensi atas yang berhasil dibuka, dimana dimensi di atas dimensi enam dapat membuat seseorang memilih dunia yang tak terbatas dengan awal yang berbeda-beda serta dugaannya bahwa Mamori berhasil menembus dimensi tersebut terbukti benar, Hiruma ingin rasanya kembali ke masa sebelum portal ini dibuat dan memikirkan cara lain untuk menaklukan Amerika. Tapi misinya sudah berhasil sekarang. Seperti perkataan Mamori, ia memang tinggal satu langkah lagi.

Hiruma memejamkan mata. Ia tidak begitu yakin dengan bagaimana teknis tepatnya Mamori menghubunginya di dunia ini lewat tulisan. Ia tidak terlalu peduli.

Yang ia pedulikan sekarang adalah bagaimana caranya bertahan hidup dengan ingatan mengenai seseorang yang keberadaannya dianggap tidak pernah ada oleh seluruh manusia.

Dan tentu saja, bagaimana caranya menerima keputusan orang yang dicintainya seumur hidup memilih untuk pergi ke tempat yang tidak akan pernah ia gapai.

Hiruma membuka kembali matanya. Setetes air mata meluncur melalui pipi, menciptakan sebuah sungai kecil di sana.

"Selamat tinggal, Mamori 'Hiruma' Anezaki. Aku selalu mencintaimu dari sejak awal, Istri Sialan."

**.**

**.**

**end**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**a/n:**

total word count cerita: 11,9k wow :-)

my first ever scifi fanfic yang super ngawur. hehe. ini beneran suka-suka gue gitu loh hukum alamnya. but well I have to say that I did some kind of research for this fanfic…

1\. 10 dimensi. ini bukan ngekhayal, ini berdasarkan super string theory. dimana setelah big bang itu dunia terpecah jadi 10 dimensi. dan teori kuantum einstein yang bilang dimensi empat itu dimensi waktu. terus super string theory ini juga bilang minimal dimensi enam kita bisa travel waktu. terus jadilah ini versinya yunna WKWW

2\. teknologi pemancar frekuensi tinggi itu benar adanya, terinspirasi dari konspirasi tentang HAARP (High Frequency Active Auroral Research Program) yang bisa diulik lagi kalo penasaran HEHEHEHE

jadi sebenernya hukum time travel ini mau kayak di avengers end game hehehhe jujur-jujur aja nih. tapi setelah ngulik lagi ini yang 10 dimensi menyempurnakan ke-plothole-an yang aku bikin jadi yaudah dikombinasikan dengan sedikit(banyak malah keknya) bumbu-bumbu supernatural jadilah begindanggg~ dan endingnya hiruma sudah berhasil mengetahui tentang kemungkinan pindah dunia itu yuhu

eh btw funfact terakhir sebelum ngemis review, ini hirumamo pertama gw sejak hampir 8 taunan debut di fesi HEHEHE jadi kalo oocnya sampe ke tulang gitu mon maap lahir batin ya :(

yaudah saatnya mengemis

reviewnya kakak-kakak?


End file.
